The Challenges We Face
by MistPhoenix
Summary: College finals. New city. Boyfriend drama. These were Sirena Sterling's biggest worries...until now. After one fateful night, they became frivolous. Her life just got a lot more complicated. Not only does she find herself in an unfamiliar place, but she is surrounded by unfamiliar people. What challenges will her new life bring and who will be there for her when she falls?
1. Prelude

**To my readers of **_**As It Consumes Us**_**, I am NOT stopping with that story. No worries, I promise! I have had this planned out for awhile now and finally typed up the first couple chapters. I still have to edit the second, but it should be up soon. **

A black Mazda sped around the curves of the back roads, the moonlight shining off its rain slicked surface. Judging by the clear sky above, it was really hard to tell a storm had just raged through. Windshield wipers removed the last remaining raindrops before coming to a halt.

"'Bout time. Thought it was never going to stop." Sirena Sterling sat in the passenger seat staring out at the surrounding night. Her clothes and hair were soaked from their dash to the car.

"Wouldn't have been so bad if we didn't have to leave the party so early. Coulda missed it," her boyfriend, Mark, complained from his spot behind the wheel, earning him a glare.

"You know why we left."

"I know why you _think_ we left."

"She was all over you, Mark. Anyone could have seen it. She wasn't exactly being discreet."

"Stop being ridiculous, Sirena. She was just being friendly."

"Right. Very friendly." Sirena returned her attention to outside the window at the passing trees. The forest was dark and mysterious at night, and to be honest it kind of gave her the creeps. They were about an hour away from home and she didn't want to spend the rest of the trip fighting. Apparently, Mark didn't mind.

"I don't understand why you have to do this every single time. You didn't see me throwing a fit when you were talking to Jamison."

"That might be because we were just talking. Maybe Courtney should realize that in order to have a conversation with someone you don't have to grope them."

"You're unbelievable. Maybe you should just-"

"Mark, look out!"

Mark slammed on the brakes when he saw what Sirena was pointing at, swerving just before he hit the hooded figure standing in the road. Everything was a blur. All Sirena could see now was a swirl of trees and in an instant there was one right in front of them. Every bone in her body jarred as the vehicle collided with the massive trunk, deploying the airbags. Without opening her eyes, Sirena tried to sit upright again, but there was a gnawing pain in her neck causing her to wince. Slowly opening her eyes, she tried to get them to focus, but was having trouble. She could, however, make out Mark leaning forward unconscious with his face on the slowly deflating airbag. Even in the darkness she could see signs on blood from his collision, but couldn't see where it had come from. Remembering why they had crashed, she began looking outside the car for any signs of the person. There was nothing outside of Mark's window. Turning to look out through her window, Sirena saw a black figure still standing in the road. She went to yell out for help, but barely anything came out. Still trying to clear her vision, Sirena blinked her eyes, but the blow to her head was still in effect. Not taking her eyes from the person, she began fiddling with her seatbelt to get free, but it was no use. The fact the person was just standing there was really frightening her. Why weren't they doing anything? All of a sudden they began stalking towards the vehicle. There was something about them that made the hairs of her neck stand up.

Shaking Mark, she did her best to get her voice loud enough to urge, "Mark, wake up! Please, Mark! Wake up!"

Her hands still messed with the seatbelt, which finally unlatched. Just as she turned to burst through the door, the door was pulled open and she was yanked out of the vehicle.

* * *

Sirena woke with a jolt. Her body bolted upright and she found herself sitting in a damp pile of leaves in the woods. Every bone and every muscle ached. Looking around, there was no one else. She was alone. How did she get here? What had happened? Where was Mark? A million questions flew through her mind and every one made her head throb. Pushing herself to her feet, she brushed her legs off, trying her best to get the mud from her jeans. To her left, she could just barely make out the edge of the woods. As she made her way over, her hand flew to her jaw. Her mouth was killing her and she hoped she didn't knock any teeth loose in the accident. Something didn't feel right. Looking down at her hand, she saw blood coated her fingers tips. _Great_, she thought. Reaching the edge of the forest she saw that she wasn't as far away from the wreck as she thought. The first thing she noticed that made her stomach clench was the SUV. It was missing. Hobbling over, she saw the tire marks in the grass that had turned up the mud and a huge chunk taken from the large tree they led up to. Did Mark wake up and leave her? What happened after the person pulled her from the car?

Headlights shone up ahead. They were coming her way. Hurrying to the road, she waved her arm in the air the best she could, trying to get them to stop. She had no idea where she was and had a feeling the next town was a ways down the road. It may not have been the best decision, but she stood in the middle of the road, hoping they would see her better. The only trouble was that the truck wasn't slowing down. Her eyes grew wide as the headlights grew brighter, and just as she was about to jump out of the way the truck skidded to a stop.

A scruffy man with a trucker hat jumped out of the car. He was wearing a mechanic uniform that was covered in grease so he must've been on his way home after a long day. Dashing over to her, he asked, "Hey! Are you alright?"

She shook her head.

"What happened to ya?"

"Car accident."

The man looked around and was confused to see his truck was the only vehicle around. "Well, come on. Let me get you to the hospital."

She let him help her to his truck and shut the door. Once inside, he continued down the road towards town. "So, uh- what happened?"

"My boyfriend-" she winced. "Um- my boyfriend and I were on our way home. Someone was in the road. Swerved so we wouldn't hit them and hit a tree instead."

"And your car?"

"I- I don't know."

He stared over at her with curiosity.

"I woke up in the woods. It was gone when I made it back."

"Alright, well, let's get you to the hospital. Do you know where you are?"

She shook her head.

"Next town's a few minutes up the road. Maybe your boyfriend went there."

She didn't say anything. She just sat there hoping this man was right. Wincing, she clutched her stomach.

"You alright?" The man watched her, concerned.

"I'm starving," she answered, slightly embarrassed.

"I may be able to help with that," he smiled. "I got a granola bar in the glove box there. You can have it if you'd like."

"Thank you," she smiled weakly before reaching for the glove box. As she sat picking at the snack, she noticed the man had a tan line of a ring on his finger, but there wasn't a ring. She assumed he must've been through some kind of divorce recently.

He must have noticed her looking him over, because he said, "Just got off work. Luckily, I stayed late tonight. Damn carborator…" he shook his head. "If I had left an earlier I may have missed you."

She stared out the window.

"Just hold tight. We're almost to town."

"What town?"

He smiled over at her. "Mystic Falls."

**Hope you like! I am super stoked about this story! I haven't watched the second half of season four, season five, or the Originals yet. O_o So I'll have to catch up on those this summer lol.**


	2. We Need To Talk

"Please, you don't understand!"

Sirena sat on the edge of an emergency bed trying desperately to get the nurse to listen, but to no avail.

"Miss, you just need to lay down. We need to get you fixed up."

"But my boyfriend…. I just want to know if he has been checked in here. He disappeared and I don't know-"

"There is no one in the ER with the name Mark Young," the nurse cut her off. "Now lay back."

Giving in, Sirena did as she was told and tried to calm down at least a little.

"Now tell me what hurts."

"My neck is killing me," Sirena started.

"That could easily be explained by the collision, but let me feel." The nurse rubbed her hands up and down Sirena's neck. "Everything seems to be fine there. May take a few days to heal up."

"My head. It's killing me. These lights are blinding," Sirena said, squinting. She felt as if she had the worst migraine of her life.

"Anything else?"

"My jaw. I think I hit it pretty hard. Also, when I woke up I had blood all over my chin."

The nurse grabbed a small pen flashlight from her pocket and instructed Sirena to tilt her head back. "Open."

Sirena opened her mouth for inspection.

"I don't see any cuts big enough to produce a significant amount of blood in or outside of your mouth. You didn't spit any blood up, did you? That could be a sign of internal bleeding."

Receiving a serious glance form the nurse, Sirena shook her head.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go grab some meds and then you should be able to head home. If you need to call someone to pick you up, you can use the phone in the lobby when we're done here, okay?"

Sirena nodded in agreement. Just as the nurse turned to leave, Sirena stopped her. "Nurse! Is there something I can eat?"

"I won't be long. Then you can head to the cafeteria. Can it wait for like an hour?"

"I'm absolutely starving. I need to eat."

"The man who brought you in said you ate a granola bar."

"I need more. I feel like I haven't eaten in days."

"Fine. I'll be back with a pudding or something."

"Thank you."

* * *

After the nurse had finished getting Sirena all set to leave, she had tried calling her parent's house for someone to come pick her up. No answer. Not wanting to wait to get home to eat, she decided to take a walk around Mystic Falls in search of some food. However, she didn't know where anything was and she didn't know she was being followed.

There weren't many people out and about to ask if there was anywhere open at this time of night. Luckily, she came across a forest green building with people standing outside. The sign on the front read "Mystic Grill'. Trudging up to the location and stepped inside. The place was packed and she assumed it was the local hotspot. Finding an open table, she sat and waited.

"How can I help you?"

Sirena looked up at a young, bright-eyed girl who looked as if she was ready for the night to end.

"What's good here?"

"Well, there's the burger and fries. That's always a huge hit."

"I'll take that with a coke, please," Sirena smiled. She knew she had just ordered, but she was already beginning to get impatient. Her stomach felt as if it was being wrenched with hunger. Resting her head in her hands, she tried her best to think about something to distract her. Of course, her mind flew to Mark. Where in the hell was he? Even though it would be totally awful of him, she hoped he had just made his way back home somehow, leaving her there.

"Here ya go," the waitress reappeared, jolting Sirena from her thoughts.

Startled, Sirena smiled to the girl with appreciation. "Thanks." Reaching for the ketchup, she shook the bottle and began dousing her fries with the delicious condiment, effectively cooling them down enough to dig right in. Sirena was ravenous, but the fries and burger weren't seeming to do the trick. Staring down at her now empty basket, she let out a frustrated sigh.

Across the room, there was a crash as a man went flying into a table. He jumped back to his feet. "What the hell, man!?"

"That's for touchin' my girl!" yelled a guy who seemed to have had way too much to drink before stomping off with arm slung around the girl at his side.

The drunk man gone, the victim shook his head to his friends. "I didn't even go near her."

"Dude, you're bleeding," one of his buddies laughed.

Touching his face, the man grumbled, "Dammit. I'll be right back."

Sirena watched him as he headed for the bathroom. She didn't know what made her do it, but she followed him. Pushing through the bathroom door, she found him leaning over the sink. He stood back up and saw her standing behind him in the mirror.

Startled, he asked, "What're you doing in here? The door says men's."

He went to walk by her, but she wouldn't budge. "What the hell is the matter with you? You drunk?"

As he went on asking her questions, she tuned him out. All she could focus on was the blood still coming from his face. Without knowing what she was doing, she pushed him against the wall with strength she didn't know she had.

"Get the hell off me, girl!"

Not listening, she leaned up and licked the blood from his face.

"Disgusting! Let me go!"

Sirena went into a frenzy. She needed more. Her gaze fell downwards to his neck, but as she was leaning into him she was jerked off of the man and thrown against the bathroom stall. Instantly, sharp pains erupted in her mouth causing her to moan in pain.

"Forget what happened here. Now, get the hell out!" the man's savior yelled at him as he watched Sirena fall against the sink to stare at herself in the mirror.

What she saw freaked her out so entirely she didn't know what to do. Her teeth were actually growing, but it was just her two canine teeth. It was when she saw her face that she began to cry. Veins crawled out from beneath her eyes, which had now at this point turned red. The man left in the room with her spun her around and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Look at me! Look at me!"

She did as she was told, but she was afraid of what he was going to do.

"You're going to be fine! Just breathe! You need to calm yourself," the man said assertively.

Doing her best, she managed to calm herself ever so slightly.

"Now, look. Breathe with me," the man instructed and all the while she couldn't help, but notice he was pretty handsome.

As she took deep breaths with him, she felt her body start to ease it's shaking. "I don't know what happened," she cried.

"I do. I'm gonna help you."

She brought her eyes up to his and looked at him sheepishly.

"My name's Stefan. You're gonna have to come with me."

"But how did you know?"

"The hospital. I was at the bed next to you. I had to take a friend. He had an… accident."

"Did I hurt that man?" She felt the tears welling up yet again.

"No, he's fine. Just scared him is all, but don't worry. He won't even remember it happened."

She gave him a look of pure confusion.

"Come on," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her from the building. "I have a place you can stay."

When Stefan had said he had a place for her to stay, Sirena didn't think it would be in a dungeon. Well, at least it seemed like a dungeon. Really it was just the basement of his house, but it was a locked cell sooo….. dungeon. There weren't even any windows. Sitting with her knees drawn up into herself, Sirena thought over what had happened at the Grill. She had completely lost herself and had no idea what the hell had happened. Why on earth would she do such a thing? It all happened in such a blur and all she could think about was getting more of that blood. However horrible it was, she did notice some good things that happened afterwards. She now felt completely better. No more aches, pains, migraine… nothing. All she felt now was hunger. Her head bolted upright when she heard footsteps descending to the basement. One thing that stood out was that there was more than just the one set.

"Stefan, how could you bring her here?" It was a girl's voice.

"What was I supposed to do, Elena? Leave her there?"

"You should have killed her."

This made Sirena's stomach clench into a knot. How could this girl suggest killing her?

"For what, Elena? She has no idea what has happened to her. I heard her at the hospital. She was in an accident. Doesn't know what happened other than they wrecked and now her boyfriend is gone. There was also some guy there."

"Who?"

"She doesn't know."

"Well, isn't this just fantastic," another male voice chimed in. "People get turned right and left and Stefan, the ever heroic one, has to save the day."

"What do you suggest, Damon?"

"We've already got blondie to take care of. How are we supposed to take care of two of them?"

"Patience. I'll work with them."

"You said she completed the transition. She's going to be wanting more blood. That's what vam-"

"Damon! She doesn't know what's going on with her. I need to explain first."

This _Damon_ mentioning blood both made her hungrier and freaked her out.

"Be my guest, brother."

Sirena sat still, waiting. With a loud clank, the door swung open, revealing Stefan with the others standing behind him. The girl had long brown hair and deep eyes, which stared cautiously at Sirena, and the man with his raven black hair let his bright blue eyes bore into her. She felt uncomfortable under his stare and dropped her gaze. Stefan crossed the room to stand in front of her. Raising her eyes, she looked up into his face.

She had just met the guy and already felt like she could trust him, but now he stared down at her with all the seriousness in the world, hands on his hips. "We need to talk."

**I'm sorry these past two chapters have been so short, but I promise they will get longer. I'm trying to ease into the story. :P I will get more up as soon as I can, but I also need to get another chapter done on my other story. I'll probably be alternating between the two. :) One thing about me, if you don't know already, is I absolutely love reviews! They help me learn what you think of the story and they're also great motivation to post more. ;)  
**


	3. Struggles

**Hey, guys! I just wanted to let you know I have a link on my profile for Sirena, if you're interested. :)**

Sirena sat staring back into Stefan's forest green eyes, trying to block out the fact they weren't the only ones in the room. Elena and Damon remained in the doorway waiting for Stefan to reveal the truth behind what had happened to her.

"Something happened to you tonight."

Sirena gave him the well, duh look, but sat listening silently.

"Something that's going to be extremely hard to believe."

"Oh, go on, Stefan. Don't leave her in suspense," Damon urged, leaning on te door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You got turned into something." He pause before adding, "A vampire."

Sucking in breath she said with disbelief, " That's not possible. Why would-"

"It is possible. Why else would you corner a man to lick blood off a man's face?"

"Ew, grody," Damon teased.

Ignoring him, she said, "But it can't be-" She felt herself begin to panic and was starting to feel the burning of tears appearing in her eyes.

Stefan placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. Your emotions are heightened right now, but I'm going to help you, remember? Teach you to control it."

"No, you're going to teach her to ignore her nature and lead her to an epic snap," Damon corrected.

Stefan glared back at his brother.

"If you're not going to kill her, then at least teach her right, Stefan."

"He is, Damon. Just because you can't control yourself doesn't mean Stefan's way is wrong," Elena snapped out of clear annoyance.

"No, Damon." Then to Sirena, Stefan said, "I'm going to teach you an alternative to human blood."

Elena stepped up next to him. "Stefan's great. You'll be fine in no time."

Sirena couldn't think straight. All she could do was focus in on the smell of Elena's blood pumping through her veins. Her fingers clenched down onto the edge of the cot, her knuckles turning bright white. A tingling sensation passed over her face as the veins began to appear under her eyes.

"Elena, get out. I told you-" Stefan turned his attention to Sirena. "Breathe, Sirena. It's okay. Breathe."

Sirena took a few deep breaths and felt her face return to normal. Stefan's eyes never left her face.

"Good," he encouraged. "It's a lot easier if you keep a healthy amount of blood in your system." Rising to his feet he said, "I'll go grab you something to eat."

She nodded. Stefan headed down the hall. Elena stayed behind with Damon, leaning back against the wall just outside the cell.

"Hey," Damon drew her attention. Her eyes found his. "You know if you aren't successful with Stefan's little bunny diet, I'm going to have to kill you."

"Damon!"

"Elena," Damon mocked before turning to leave as Stefan reappeared.

Stepping into the cell, Stefan handed her a coffee mug containing what she assumed to be blood. "Ignore him. I don't doubt you can do it. I did."

"So you're a vampire, too?"

Stefan nodded.

"So then Damon-"

"Yeah."

"So you're-"

"Not alone," Stefan smiled.

Sirena took a small sip from the mug, grimacing at the taste.

"I know, but you'll get used to it."

"Stefan, that's awful," she laughed before continuing to sip at the blood. "But whatever you say."

"Stef." Elena shifted impatiently in place.

"Sirena, I'm going to run Elena home. Damon is here so you won't be alone."

She watched as he went to leave. "I have to stay in here?"

"Just for awhile. Tomorrow morning you can have free roam of the house since the sun will prevent you from leaving."

"That's really a thing?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah, it's a thing," he chuckled. "But maybe someday you'll be able to roam free outside."

Her smile faded at the mention of _someday_. She really hoped she could make it that long without losing her mind.

* * *

Not even an hour had passed after Stefan and Elena had left her there before Damon showed up at the door, jerking her from her sleep.

"Hey there." He unlocked the door, pulling it open. Stepping aside, he held out an arm, gesturing for her to come out. She was unsure if it was a test or not, so she remained still, just staring at him. "Well, are you coming or not? I'm going to show you something."

Hesitantly, she rose and slowly exited the cell.

"Follow me."

Sirena followed him and found that he was leading her outside. "Are you sure this is okay? Stefan said-"

"Yeah, yeah. Stefan said, I know. I, however, think it's great for you to see the good sides of things. This way you don't get all depressed and start killing people, yada yada."

She narrowed her eyes at him. _Maybe he was right. Well, not about the going on a killing spree, but about seeing the good side of what she had become, _she thought to herself. "Fine."

"That's the spirit." Suddenly, he was gone.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Sirena spun around only to come face to face with Damon. "What in the-"

"Cool, huh?" He disappeared again. She couldn't help but smile as she watched him dash all around the yard in a blur. "Bet you can't catch me," he taunted.

She had no idea how to do what he was doing, but she decided to give it a shot. A she went to run, she took off at lightning speed. Coming to a halt, she let out a genuine laugh for the first time since the accident. "This is so cool!" Again, she bounded forward and started chasing after Damon. Just as she thought she had caught him, he burst forward out of reach.

"Too slow!"

The two chased each other throughout the woods surrounding the Salvatore house. When she had first met him, she hadn't expected to be doing something like this, at least not with him. As she was chasing after him, she could've sworn she saw a familiar face watching from the tree line. Shaking it from her thoughts, she yelled to Damon. "I think I'm getting the hang of this!"

"Still not fast enough for me though," he yelled back.

There it was again. The face. Without another thought, she dashed after the person staring back at her, leaving Damon behind.

The person she was chasing moved too fast for her. _What in the hell_, she thought, pushing herself to run faster as she tried to catch up.

"Wait! Mark!"

Before she knew it, Sirena found herself in town. She hadn't realized how far she had followed him. Her eyes searched the area, but no longer saw him. In her search, Sirena hadn't paid much attention to the smells around her… until now. The scent of human blood found its way to her nostrils, beckoning her to follow. Forgetting all about Mark, she began to panic. She wasn't ready for this. Pulling her coat in closer around her, she did her best to shield her nose from the enticing smell of the inhabitants of the town. The familiar tingle on her face erupted, and she did her best to remember to breathe, but the smell was so strong. Feeling completely helpless, she ducked into a nearby alley to try to get things under control. Pressing her back up against the brick wall, she looked up to the sky and felt some tears begin to fall. _How am I supposed to make it through this_, she questioned.

"Well, look what we have here," said a man who had come around the corner of the alleyway. "Looking for some company, sweetheart?"

"Go away," she made an attempt at a threatening tone.

"And leave a helpless little girl like yourself out here alone? Now, what kinda man would I be if I did that?" He inched towards her.

"I'm warning you. You need to leave me alone or-"

"Or what?" he laughed, reaching out to touch her.

Sirena grabbed onto his arm and slammed him around into the wall, biting down into his neck. As the sweet ecstasy from the blood hitting her tongue took over, her mind was at ease. The man struggled against her, but his attempts grew weaker, his arms falling to his sides.

Sirena was grabbed from behind and slammed up against the opposite wall. Growling, she pushed back against Stefan, who now stood between her and her meal.

"Sirena! Stop! If you drink from him anymore, you'll kill him! Do you want that on your conscious?"

"He's a scumbag!" she growled.

"Maybe so, but do you want to go on living with the fact you took human life? Can you do that?"

Slowly, her eyes began to return to normal and she ceased to struggle against Stefan. Eyes falling in sorrow, she answered, "No."

"Go back to the manor. I'll clean this up."

Sirena just stood staring past him at the limp body laying on the concrete, luckily still alive, but just barely.

"Sirena, now."

Completely embarrassed and ashamed of herself, she fled the scene in a blur.

* * *

"How could you be so stupid, Damon!?"

Sirena sat at the top of the stairs eavesdropping as Stefan went at Damon.

"I was bored! Plus, she needs to get out Stefan, stretch her little vampire legs."

"She almost killed someone!"

"That was a fluke," Damon tried to cover. After a minute, he said, "Come on, Stefan. Everything worked out."

"How did you lose track of her anyway? Did you just let her out and say 'alright, go out for a little run into town'?"

Sirena sighed. She felt terrible, because she knew it wasn't necessarily Damon's fault. It was her who just took off without saying a word to him.

"She was right behind me. I turned around and she was gone. It was as simple as that. I have no idea why she left. Maybe because she didn't like the idea of being trapped here like some kind of science rat. At least give her a damn room that doesn't feel like a cage."

"She has to Damon. Once she has things under control, then I can let her go out and do normal things, but until then-"

"But wait, wasn't it you who got Matt hurt by telling blondie that she should be around him because he was what tied her to her normal life? Hmm? Funny how things are turned when it's you doing them."

Sirena could tell Damon had walked away, leaving Stefan there with his thoughts. Her heart began to race as she realized he was coming up the stairs. Jumping to her feet, she didn't have time to disappear, but stood back against the wall instead. Reaching the top of the stairs Damon stood in front of her with a glass of something that smelled like bourbon.

Shooting her a pondering look, he said, "Come on, troublemaker. Let's get you a room."

Shocked by this, she just followed him in silence. They stopped in front of a very elegant looking room.

"It's not much, but seeing as you're an out-of-towner and I can't seem to get rid of you, it'll have to do."

She narrowed her eyes into a glare at his 'get rid of you' statement, but returned her attention to the room.

Sipping his bourbon, Damon said, "My room's right next door so don't try anything stupid like running away or something. Too many of you baby vamps and Stefan may say he can't help both of you, but one is hard enough."

"Where's the other one?"

"Her house. Blondie is one of Elena's best friends so she kinda gets priority, I guess. Bummer for you," he said the last part with a hint of sarcasm.

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"You know where Stefan's petting zoo stash is downstairs. Help yourself and get comfortable."

Damon turned to leave, but Sirena stopped him. "But I-"

Damon looked at her over his shoulder.

"I can't keep it down." She felt ashamed.

"Stefan know?"

"After what I did to the man in the alley, I didn't want to tell him. I was afraid he would see it as a failure," she frowned .

He studied her, clearly intrigued.

"I know you don't like me and I know Stefan probably wouldn't approve, but could you- Could you help me?"

It felt like forever waiting for his answer with him staring into her eyes, thinking it over. "No." With that, he turned and retreated into his room.

* * *

The next morning came and Sirena found herself downstairs while Stefan and Damon talked with a man she learned to be named Alaric. She liked him. He seemed really nice even though he was obviously suspicious of her. Stefan had offered for Sirena to go out hunting with him and Caroline. Finally, she had learned 'blondie's' true name. However, she had turned it down despite the fact he said he would give her some kind of ring so she could go outside. She didn't want him to know she wouldn't even be able to keep the animal blood down. Damon had taken off with Alaric to go somewhere so here she was, alone in this huge house.

After awhile of exploring the house, she ran out of things to do and became extremely bored. To make her day even better, she started to feel really weak and sick. Her vision kept blurring and there was an incessant ringing in her head.

"Sirena!" Damon called when he didn't see her in the lounge. He had figured she would've gotten bored and curled up with a book or something. "Sirena!"

There was no answer. Figuring she could be upstairs asleep, he decided to check her room. Jogging up the stairs, he found her lying against the wall in the middle of the hallway. Dropping down to her side, he lifted her chin so her face was looking up into his. She looked absolutely horrible.

Blinking, Sirena noticed his expression was slightly worried.

"Were you bit?" he asked, brow furrowing.

"What? Bit by what?"

"Never mind," he replied, shaking his head. "If you weren't bit then what's wrong with you? When was the last time you fed?"

"I told you… I can't keep it down."

With one swift motion, Damon picked her up bridal style, carrying her downstairs. Gently, he set her down on the couch. "Alright, I'll help you. But I'm warning you. I'm not Stefan. If I'm going to do this, I'm doing it my way, not his. Agreed?"

She managed a nod and he disappeared. Reappearing at her side, he sat a blood bag down onto her knee. "O negative. My personal favorite."

Looking form the blood bag to his face, she gave him a hesitant glance.

"My way, remember?" he said, leaning over to pop the cap off. He brought the bag to her lips and she drank. "That's it."

It was amazing. Not as good as fresh human blood, but amazing nonetheless. He pulled the bag away form her mouth, receiving a growl.

"You need to take it slow. Take it too fast and you'll push yourself right over the edge and become a full-fledged ripper. Control it." Getting a confused look from her, he assumed it was about his mention of a ripper. "You lose yourself. Your humanity."

"You seem like you have it under control. What's your trick?"

"Practice, I guess. I don't know if there's really a true trick. Find someone who makes the struggle against taking human life worth it."

"Have you?" she asked and his face grew sad, making her instantly regret the question.

"I thought I did." He paused before continuing. "Vampires can turn off their humanity, make it so they don't feel pain, grief… but that also means love. New vampires can switch it off a lot easier. But you fight that urge. You flip that switch… and you're dead."

Damon stood up and began to leave the room. "Wait, where are you going?" Sirena asked, but received no answer. Instead, she just watched him go.

**Oh, goodness I can't wait to get into some of the other parts I have planned. Lol. So excited! I would love to post another chapter, but sadly I must go to work. **

**Please let me know what you think so far! **


	4. Katherine

The next morning Sirena awoke, stomach burning for more blood. Climbing out of bed, she threw on some leggings and a t-shirt and headed downstairs. Elena had so kindly offered to bring her some clothes to wear seeing as how she couldn't go get her own clothes from home and there was no way she was wearing the same thing over and over again. Reaching the main floor she saw there was no one around. She hadn't heard Stefan leave his room and she assumed Damon had left a while ago. Biting her lip, she made her way to the basement. Even though she hadn't seen where Damon had disappeared to when he had fetched her the blood bag last night, she decided to take a quick peek around. She had no idea when he would be back and her stomach insisted on getting more blood. Really, the basement just contained more cells like the one she had been in the first night here, but there was one extra room. Stepping inside, she saw a long cooler and lifting the lid she found herself staring down at the jackpot. It was absolutely full of blood bags. Quickly, she thrust her hand in and grabbed one before bouncing back up to the lounge. Just when she was about to take a sip she noticed someone standing in the room with her.

"Oh my god… Elena," Sirena brought a hand to her heart. "You scared me. I didn't think anyone was down here."

Elena took a step towards her, cocking her head to the side, studying her.

Sirena gave her a weird look. "Are you okay?"

Shaking her head, a smile played across her lips. "Yeah, sorry. Just came to see Stefan."

Returning the smile, Sirena said, "Oh, well I'm pretty sure he's still upstairs asleep." Seeing Elena's eyes drop to the blood bag in her hand, Sirena tried to explain. "Please don't tell Stefan. At least not yet. Damon's helping me and – it's hard to explain. Just please…"

Walking away and towards the stairs, Elena called over her shoulder, "I won't."

"Thank you."

After Elena had disappeared upstairs, Sirena plopped down onto the couch and took a sip of her breakfast. Her eyes began to tingle so she took a second to breathe. Once it was back to normal she took another sip. She sat waiting to see if her face would again change, but to her surprise it remained normal. _Thank god_, she thought with relief. It seemed she was beginning to drink more and more without her face freaking out on her, which was a really good sign.

There was a thud from upstairs, making Sirena smirk. _Already, guys? Geez_, she thought, laughing to herself. Finishing off her breakfast, she discarded of the evidence and returned to the lounge. Letting her fingers trail the spines of the books decorating the shelves, they stopped on an old favorite, _Call of the Wild_. Footsteps sounded on the stairs and looking up Sirena saw it was both Stefan and Elena. She smiled at them, but it soon fell when she saw Stefan's face. _Oh, shit. She told him_, she frowned.

"Sirena, you may want to go upstairs," he said.

She began to push up from the couch, but Elena stopped her. "No. Stay."

"Sirena," Stefan started again, but was interrupted.

"Stefan, the girl stays. Now get me a drink," she commanded. There was something in her voice that threw Sirena off, making her slightly worried.

Elena waltzed over and sat down in a chair next to where Sirena sat on the couch and began reading a book. Stefan headed off for her drink and Sirena couldn't help, but shoot her a look out of shock.

"Man, Stefan is such a brooder," Elena said, her eyes skimming the book in front of her.

"You shouldn't read someone's journal," Stefan stated, returning to the room with a glass in hand.

"I know," she sighed "It was just too tempting. All of your inner thoughts and feelings. Laying there on your desk for me to read." She looked up at him.

Stefan took the book from her hands and replaced it with the glass. Sirena's nose picked up a smell she hadn't expected. Blood. "Damon's private stock."

"Something tells me it's not that private," Elena looked to Sirena.

Hearing her say this made Sirena realize she hadn't told him, but then why had he gave her that look when he came downstairs? Stefan sat in the chair across from Sirena and gave her yet another one of those same looks.

Elena chuckled. "That's right. You don't do human. I read that. I also read about your recent werewolf sighting. That must've come as a surprise."

It was definitely a surprise to Sirena. Not only did vampires exist, but now werewolves!? What's next? The Easter bunny? Sirena smiled to herself secretly thinking about how awesome that would be.

"What do you know about werewolves?" Stefan leaned forward onto his knees.

"I know not to pet one," Elena said, twirling her hair around her finger. "Their bite kills, Stefan. It's best to steer clear of them during a full moon." She got up and began pacing the room.

This made something click with Sirena. Was this why Damon had asked if she had been bit?

"And how do you know this?"

Elena looked back at Stefan. "Who do you think was responsible for ridding the town of vampires in 1864?"

"Founding families," he answered confidently.

She picked up a magnifying glass and said, "Spearheaded by…"

Stefan laughed slightly with realization. "The Lockwood's."

"You remember the Founder's Ball, don't you? The one that you were dreaming about." She leaned forward onto the back of the chair, and Sirena definitely felt as if she shouldn't be there. It was very uncomfortable.

"I was your escort."

"That was before you and Damon knew about my little secret," Elena stated. "From the moment I met George, I knew he'd be a problem."

"So you're saying that all the Lockwood's are werewolves."

"The werewolf gene runs in the family, not that they're all wolves," Elena shook a finger at him.

"How many werewolves are out there? I mean, is it just limited to the Lockwoods?"

"No. There are others. They're practically extinct. They only really exist in books and really bad movies."

Sirena nodded in agreement, thinking about the Twilight series, even though she really only disliked the fact that Kristen Stewart was in it. Plus, now that she was a vampire she realized how far off base and ridiculous those vampires were. Shaking her head, she brought her attention back into the room.

"My turn to ask a question," Elena snatched the diary back from Stefan and pranced around the room. Spinning back to face him, she asked, "Why did you keep this picture?"

Sirena couldn't believe her eyes. The picture was of Elena, but it couldn't be, but it was. She was so confused. It read, Katherine 1864. Her eyes bolted over to Stefan.

"Hmm? Why not burn it? Tear it up? You wanna know why I came back. Well, I have a better question… Why did you? For Elena? No," the girl, who Sirena had thought to be Elena shifted in place. "You came back here to fall in love with me all over again, didn't you?"

Sirena thought she saw Stefan started to tear up and nod his head ever so slightly before dashing in front of the girl. He placed a hand on her cheek and said, "What is it about you that makes me still care?"

The girl looked proud of herself and went in for a kiss. Sirena nearly jumped from her seat as Stefan jabbed something into the girl's side. The girl began gasping for air and he let her fall onto the seat.

Sirena jumped up. "What did you do!?"

"Go upstairs, Sirena. Just stay there so I can deal with her," he demanded without even looking at her.

"But who is-"

"Go!" he yelled, making her jump.

Dashing up to her room, she shut the door, wishing she hadn't witnessed any of that. That whole time she had thought it was Elena, but no… it's someone completely different. But how can they look exactly alike? She was guessing they weren't twins since the picture had said 1864. Screaming could be heard from the basement. Sirena covered her ears and went to sit on the bed. Life as a vampire was so much more complicated.

"Hello?"

Sirena's head jerked up as she heard Elena calling from downstairs, at least she hoped it was Elena.

"Stefan?"

Sirena bolted from the bed and stopped at the top of the stairs in time to see two versions of the same girl staring back at each other. The one that had been spending the day with Stefan said, "You must be Elena."

Elena looked terrified. "How is this possible? How do we look exactly alike?"

The other girl didn't answer, but just stared back at Elena, studying her. She began to circle Elena. "You're asking the wrong questions."

Sirena heard Stefan enter the room and saw the girl speed off out of the manor. Descending the stairs, she stopped at the bottom. Stefan stepped towards Elena. "Are you okay?"

"Not really. Are you okay?"

"Not really," he answered, pulling her into a hug. Sirena watched them with sorrow crossing her face.

Stefan pulled back and looked over to Sirena. "Sorry about that."

Sirena shook her head. "It's alright."

"I'm sure it was all very confusing for you. As if things weren't already."

"Very true. I'm assuming she's also a vampire."

Stefan nodded. "Yes. She's the one who turned me. I can explain more later, but right now Elena and I have to leave. Something needs to be done," he said looking down to Elena.

"I'll be here," Sirena half-smiled.

* * *

"Bad day?"

Damon turned at the sound of the voice as he exited the Grill. "Bad century. Heard you were on the loose," he stared back at Katherine.

"What's the matter? Jealous I spent the day with Stefan?"

"I don't do jealous. Not with you, not anymore." He walked away.

"Then why so pouty?" She followed after him, heels clicking on the sidewalk.

"Tried to kill a werewolf and failed. Now I feel like I'm not living up to my best self."

"Well, helping a baby vamp… that seems like you're trying to live up to something," Katherine teased, making Damon stop and turn on her.

"What do you know about that, Katherine?"

"She seems nice. Nice in a kind of pathetic, helpless sort of way," Katherine cocked her head.

"Not everyone can be a heartless bitch like you," Damon taunted.

"And if she isn't successful with this training wheel diet you have her on?"

"Don't worry about it."

Katherine gave him a malicious smile. "Hmm… will you be able to kill her?"

"If I have to," he replied, but honestly he didn't know for sure anymore.

"Don't try to be the hero, Damon. It'll get you killed," she warned as he resumed walking away from her.

"Been there done that. At least this time it'll be worth it."

* * *

Sirena was sitting on her bed when a blood bag landed in her lap. She looked up to see Damon standing at her door.

"Figured you'd be hungry."

"Thanks," she smiled, sitting it to the side and returning to her book.

"Yeah, I guess you're not starved since you already had a bag this morning."

Her head jerked up and saw him smirking over at her.

"Relax," he said, crossing the room to sit at the edge of the bed. "You're fine. You did good. At least that's what I'm assuming since you didn't run out of here at sundown to go find a fresh source. But a little hint for next time… if you don't want Stefan finding out, you may want to do a little better job hiding the bag."

Slightly embarrassed, she smiled. "Yeah, I didn't know what else to do. Trash can was my best guess."

"I hear you had a run in with Katherine."

"Yup." Sarcastically, she added, "Nice girl."

"Yeah, lucky you. Now you're on her radar."

"I take it that's a bad thing."

"Depends."

"On?"

"If she thinks she can use you to her advantage or not. So stay on your toes." Reaching over to her, he lifted the book to reveal the title. "Jack London." He smiled.

"Yeah, it's my favorite."

"Well, sunshine, that's something we have in common."

_Sunshine_?

Pushing up from the bed he headed for the door. "Oh and I have arrangements for a little gift for you tomorrow."

"A gift?"

"I have to go to some restore Wickery Bridge thing tomorrow with Stefan and Elena, but I will have a couple people coming over to give it to you." He winked and closed the door behind him.

**Please review! I love reviews! :D Really would like to hear what you guys think. ;) Oh and also… that link I have on my profile for Sirena will be updated every once in awhile for the chapters for those who like to have a visual for the story. **


	5. Freedom

A knock at the door had Sirena bounding down the stairs out of excitement. Damon, Stefan and Elena had already left for the restoration of Wickery Bridge, leaving her to sit here waiting impatiently to see what surprise Damon had in store for her. Grabbing onto the cool metal of the door handle, she pulled it open, careful to hide behind it from the sun. The man Sirena had come to know as Alaric stepped in followed by a new face. The young girl walked in grasping a rather large book. Judging by her eyes, she didn't trust Sirena, and why should she? They just met.

"Sirena, this is Bonnie." Alaric introduced the two girls.

Sirena held her hand out with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

However, Bonnie didn't take it. Instead, she looked to Alaric and said, "Let's get this done."

Alaric gave Sirena a sorry glance as her face fell. It was obvious this girl didn't like vampires. Taking a deep breath, Sirena followed behind the two into the lounge. Bonnie sat down onto the couch and opened the book in front of her on the coffee table. Looking up to Alaric, she asked, "You have it?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled something out, handing it to the girl. "Right here."

Sirena watched from beside Alaric as Bonnie sat a small ring on the table. Her eyes closed and she began to murmur something Sirena couldn't quite make out. Not even a minute later, her eyes reopened and she rose to her feet. Grabbing her book, she said, "It's done." She went to walk to the door, but stopped next to Sirena. "I can easily undo it. Just remember that." With a warning glare, she left the Salvatore home, leaving Sirena behind with Alaric.

Clapping his hands together, he said, "Let's see if this baby works." Leaning down, he snatched up the ring and handed it to Sirena, who just stared at it, confused.

"This is mine?"

"Yeah. All yours. Damon asked us to make it for you. Said you've earned it."

Sirena slid it onto her finger. It was beautiful. The ring had a white gold band with a blue topaz stone set in it.

"Damon was right," Alaric smiled. "Matches your eyes. Now let's go." Turning, he headed for the door.

She followed him, but stopped as he swung it open, letting the sunlight in. Standing at the edge of the light, she looked to him. "I can't go outside."

"Try it." The look on his face wasn't challenging in a menacing way, but more of an encouraging one.

Slowly, she stepped over into the light, but there was no burning or blistering of her skin. Instead, she just felt the warmth that she used to enjoy sitting in. Letting out the breath she had been holding in, she smiled. "But how-"

"The ring let's you walk in the sun. You've earned your freedom," he smiled. "However, the first couple times you go out, you won't be alone. It's just in case."

She nodded in understanding.

"Since the others are off with this restoration, Damon asked if I would watch over you today. Make sure you stay out of trouble," he winked. "But I am in dire need of a drink, so wanna head to the Grill?"

"Sure!" It really didn't matter where they went as long as it was out of this house. She had never dealt with being cooped up inside very well.

When they arrived, the place wasn't quite as packed at it had been the night she first visited. It must've been because everyone was at the restoration.

"The usual," Alaric called to the bartender as they sat themselves at the bar.

"And for you, miss?" the bartender, a handsome young man with stunning green eyes, asked Sirena.

"Just a coke," she flashed a smile. The bartender nodded and went to get the drinks.

"The usual, huh? Come here often?" she looked to Alaric, who gave a small laugh.

"More often than I'd care to admit. Other than fighting the evil of the town, there isn't much else to do. They throw tons of parties and whatnot, but I'm not really one for that kind of scene."

"I think they sound fun."

"Well, there's one coming up soon, I think. Masquerade Ball, I believe."

Her eyes brightened. "No kidding? I have always wanted to go to a masquerade."

Alaric laughed at her excitement. "Just behave and you should be able to go."

The bartender slid their drinks in front of them. Catching her coke, she looked up to him and smiled. "Thank you."

Sipping on the familiar beverage, she began thinking about Damon. "So what's the deal with Damon?"

"What do you mean?"

"The first night I was here he was all 'kill her' and whatnot, but now he's trying to help me. It was kind of a drastic change and very quick."

Alaric nodded, knowing what she was talking about. "The night you came to town was after he had first run into Katherine for the first time since 1864. He had loved her all those years and worked constantly to try to free her only to find she was never trapped. She had been free all those years and never once came looking for him."

"That's awful," she frowned.

"Yeah, well, to make matters worse she told him that she would always choose Stefan. In a rampage, he went and snapped Elena's little brother's neck. Luckily, he was wearing a ring that brings him back to life if killed supernaturally."

Sirena had never imagined Damon to do such a thing and could hardly believe it. "But now that Katherine is back, what is he going to do?"

"Who knows." Alaric finished off his glass and signaled for another. "To be honest, I'm surprised he has taken you under his wing like he has. I thought he would've killed you by now. Maybe it's because he was turned against his will, too. But in all honesty, he can be kind of a dick."

Sirena couldn't help, but smile at that. She sat stirring her coke with the tiny black straw sitting in her glass, and she found herself thinking back to the night she had ran into town. "Hey, Alaric."

"You can call me Ric."

"Okay, Ric," she grinned. "Damon told you about me running into town the other night, right?"

He nodded.

"Something I didn't tell him yet was why I ended up in town."

"And why was that?"

"While we were running around the house I could've sworn I saw my boyfriend watching me. In fact, I know I did."

Alaric sat listening intently.

"I saw his face and I ran towards it. I hadn't seen him since the accident. Never knew what had happened to him."

"I take it he wasn't really there."

"See that's the thing. I know he was, but I couldn't catch up to him. I think he may be … like me," she said, catching herself from saying vampire in a public place.

Alaric didn't look too shocked. "I guess it's possible. You said you didn't know what happened or who the hooded figure was."

"But why wouldn't he stop when he saw me. I mean, he was _watching_ me, Ric."

"I don't know, Sirena. I'll tell Damon and Stefan. See what they say."

"Alright."

"But you should be extra careful. Nowadays, you never know who has it out for you."

* * *

That night the others had brought Caroline's mom home with them. From what she understood, Liz had found out about Damon, Stefan and Caroline being vampires and had to get vervain out of her system so they could compel her to forget. The only thing is Sirena had no idea what they meant by any of that. While waiting on Caroline to arrive, Elena sat upstairs with Sirena and explained it all to her. Hearing a knock at the door, Elena got up to greet her friend. Getting up from her seat Sirena stepped into the hall, hoping to finally meet the other new vampire in town.

"Damon says it'll take three days max for the vervain to leave her system. Maybe even sooner," Elena placed a calming hand on her friend's shoulder.

The girl was really beautiful and Sirena actually felt kind of nervous meeting her. Wringing her hands, she waited for Elena to introduce her.

"Caroline, this is Sirena," Elena gestured to their left.

Caroline turned and gave a weak smile. "Hi, I'm Caroline."

"I'm sorry about your mom," Sirena offered, not knowing what else to say to her at the moment. It was an awkward time to meet for the first time.

Stefan came up behind them and they started towards the basement. "Hey," Caroline called over her shoulder to him. "Get some bunny in ya?"

"Yeah, I feel much better."

Sirena walked with them in silence and couldn't help, but feel kind of guilty since Stefan still didn't know about her current diet. As they were just getting ready to step into Liz's cell they heard her say, "Keep Caroline away from me please."

Caroline froze, making the rest of them behind her have to stop.

"I don't wanna see her."

"She's your daughter, Liz," Damon defended the young blonde.

"Not anymore. My daughter's gone."

Sirena's heart dropped and they heard Damon say, "You have no idea how wrong you are about that."

Caroline dropped her mother's suitcase and pushed past the three of them up the stairs, Elena and Sirena in tow. Elena grabbed Sirena's arm and said, "Sit with a minute. I'm going to get Stefan."

Nodding, Sirena continued up after Caroline, finding her sitting on the couch.

"She hates me."

"I'm sure she just needs time-"

"No. She hated me before and now I'm the one thing she fights to protect this city from. To her, I'm a monster."

Sirena sighed. "You're not a monster, Caroline."

"How would you know? You just met me."

"Because I'm in the same situation as you and I understand what you're going through."

Caroline's blue eyes looked up into Sirena's. "Stefan told me about you. He said you were turned against your will, too."

"Who turned you?"

"Katherine."

The mention of the evil version of Elena made Sirena's stomach sink. How could she do this to someone? "I don't know who turned me. I think it was a guy, but I can't be sure."

"What about your family?"

"They probably don't even know anything happened to me. I was away at college. It won't be until the semester ends that they'll begin to wonder why I haven't returned home."

"At least your parents don't know what you are."

Sirena watched the girl in sadness.

"Eventually they'd have to find out or you'd have to disappear from their lives. How else would you explain you not growing any older?"

Sirena hadn't even thought about any of this yet, but now she wondered what her parents would say or if they'd even believe her. Her luck they would try to check her into the looney bin.

"Caroline?"

Sirena and Caroline looked up to see Elena standing before them. Getting to her feet, Sirena decided to leave the two girls alone and headed up to her room. Laying back onto her pillows, she thought about her family. Her overly protective father would be sitting down in front of the tv while her timid mother would be sipping a cup of tea at his side. Sirena had taken her family for granted. They had given her everything and now she would have to decide whether to tell them she had died or to just disappear altogether.

"You alright?"

Sirena just layed there chewing on her lip.

Dropping his arms to his side, Damon made his way over to the bed and plopped down next to her. Crossing his arms behind his head, he stared up at the ceiling.

"Ya know, my father hated vampires. I mean _hated_ them. His life's goal was to hunt them all down in Mystic Falls. Killed me just for trying to save one."

Turning her head to her right, Sirena watched his face, feeling sorry for him.

"You can always compel your parents to believe you're off doing something great, that you're fine. Make it so they don't worry." His head fell to his left and he was now staring into her bright blue eyes. "I know, blondie's mom got to you."

She took a deep breath and let it out again. "Yeah, kinda. I just wish this didn't happen to me and I wish it didn't take this for me to realize how special my family is to me."

"It'll get easier. I promise."

"I hope so."

"You should get some sleep. You have to go find something for the masquerade ball tomorrow." Alaric had told him about their talk at the bar and he watched as her face lit up slightly at the mention of the ball. Swinging his legs over the edge, Damon went to leave.

"Goodnight, Sirena."

**Man… two chapters in one day. O.o Reviews, reviews, reviews. Lol Hopefully I'll get another chapter posted in the morning. Sirena's ring is on the collection from my profile. **


	6. The Dark Side

**Fabrizia: Thank you for the review! I really appreciate it and am really glad you like it so far!**

"Ready to get out and get some sunshine today?" Damon leaned forward onto the arm of the couch that Sirena now sat, legs kicked up, enjoying a bag of O negative for breakfast.

"Yeah. Can't wait," she smiled up at him.

"These little get togethers are a good way to get used to being around people. A crowd makes for a lot of witnesses, making it more important not to lose control," he winked.

"When are we going to tell Stefan about this? I can't keep pretending like I'm eating bunnies, deer, or whatever else he eats…"

"Eh, let him find out on his own. The longer it takes for him to find out, the more it proves you can handle it."

Her lips turned up into an unsure smile. She knew he had a point, but she also didn't like lying to Stefan. After all, he had taken her in and basically saved her from herself.

Plopping down next to her on the couch, he slung an arm around her shoulders and said, "Don't you worry. People around here have done worse things than lie to Stefan about eating from blood bags."

"Like?"

His eyes fell and she could tell a lot of the things that came to mind were done by him. "Let's just say no one around here is all that innocent."

"Well, I'm sure that includes Stefan. He can't be that innocent either."

Damon smirked, but didn't say a word.

"So what's up with these werewolves? Why's everyone freaking out so much?"

"Werewolves are really dangerous. Well," he cocked his head. "At least on a full moon. Their bite is fatal to a vampire."

"There's no cure?"

"Not that anyone knows of. So we all have to be very careful around the Lockwood's. Don't want any of us getting bit."

Damon looked down at her and found himself staring into the deep blues of her eyes. A knock at the door brought Damon to his senses and he jumped up from the couch.

"I need to talk to you."

Sirena came around the corner to see a new face. A frantic face that Damon was attempting to slam the door in as he said, "And why do I need to talk to you?"

The door was pushed back open by the boy. "Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate his curse. He's not a werewolf yet."

"Wow, fascinating. Not enough," Damon said, trying to close the door again, but again the boy pushed back.

"But Mason Lockwood is and he's looking for a moonstone, a special rock connected to the werewolf legend. That's why he's here."

Damon looked interested. "A moonstone?"

"And I know where it is." The boy adjusting his backpack, looking proud of himself.

"And you're bringing me this why?"

"Do I need a reason? Look, I just want to help, okay?"

"What's your sister say about this little discovery?"

The boy stayed quiet.

"Oh, you haven't told her, have you?" Turning to look over his shoulder at Sirena, he added, "Sirena, meet little Gilbert, Elena's brother."

The boy looked past Damon to where she stood. "Jeremy." Back to Damon, he stated, "Well, Elena doesn't want me getting involved in all this." Jeremy attempted to walk past Damon into the house, but Damon stopped him.

"And you're a Gilbert and you just can't help yourself. Wow. Your search for life's purpose is as obvious as it is tragic."

"You going to let me in or not?"

Damon stepped aside and Jeremy crossed the threshold, his eyes meeting Sirena's as he passed her into the lounge. Damon shut the door and walked past her. She followed behind him and found a seat in one of the chairs. Jeremy slung his backpack from his shoulders and started in.

"So what's the plan?"

"Don't have one. At least not yet," Damon answered pouring himself some bourbon. He tilted his glass towards Sirena in an offer to get her some, but she just shook her head, declining.

"So what do we do?"

"Easy, little Gilbert," Damon warned. "Don't need to go rushing into things."

Sirena could tell Jeremy kept sending her cautious glances, unsure if she was trustworthy or not.

They heard the front door open and Alaric came around the corner, arms full with a cardboard box.

"Ric!" Damon greeted."

Alaric's eyes flew to Jeremy and he looked concerned. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping Damon. I'm the one who found out about the moonstone."

Alaric shot Damon a look, who just shrugged. Looking back at Jeremy, Alaric asked, "Does Elena know you're here?"

Damon shook his head, and Jeremy stood with his arms crossed. "Not exactly."

Stepping up to the box, Damon started rifling through its contents. "What you got?"

"This is Isobel's research from Duke. Her assistant sent it to me."

"Mmm. Vanessa. The hottie," Damon said, looking back to Jeremy.

Sirena couldn't help but feel a little jealous at this comment, and she didn't know why.

Alaric snatched a small book from Damon's hands. "Vanessa, yes. Now, do you remember the old Aztec curse she told us about?"

"Sun and the Moon, blah blah blah blah."

Sirena got to her feet, wanting to be involved. Apparently, Jeremy had the same idea, because he stepped up to them as well and with excitement said, "An Aztec curse? Cool."

Damon gave him an annoyed look, but Alaric went on. "Yeah, supposedly vampires and werewolves used to roam freely until a shaman put a curse on them to limit their power. Since then, werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun."

Damon wiggled his fingers at Sirena, showing his ring. "Most of them anyway."

"According to the legend, the werewolf part of the curse is sealed with the moonstone." Alaric handed a piece of old parchment to Jeremy. Sirena leaned over and saw it had an old Aztec drawing on it. It looked as if it pictured the curse itself and what was involved in it. The shaman was indeed holding a small stone.

"What do you mean by sealed?" Sirena leaned back, looking to Damon.

"It's a witch thing. Whatever seals the curse is usually the key to unsealing the curse."

"So why would this Mason want it?"

Her attention was turned to Alaric. "Maybe Mason believes he can use the moonstone to break the curse."

Damon shook his head, unconvinced. "If we start believing in some witchy-woo legend from a picture book, we're idiots. Who has the stone now?"

Without looking up from the drawing, Jeremy said, "Tyler."

"Can you get it?" Damon twirling his cup in his hand.

"Yeah."

"See, now your life has purpose."

"So, you do believe it?" Jeremy started neatly folding the picture back up and Damon crossed the room towards the three of them.

"It's the same book that says a werewolf bite kills a vampire. Ignoring it would make me an even bigger idiot. Let's go." He threw back the rest of the brown liquid and walked past them.

Not thinking he was talking to her, Sirena stayed behind. Alaric and Jeremy headed outside and noticing Sirena had stayed behind Damon stopped.

"Coming, troublemaker?"

Surprised, she quickly replied, "Of course."

* * *

Once they had arrived to the Lockwood manor, Damon had jogged ahead, leaving Sirena alone with Jeremy.

"So you're the girl my sister was telling me about."

Sirena couldn't tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing, but decided to go with it. "Yep, that's me."

"You plan on staying here?"

"Honestly, I don't know what I'm planning to do. My whole life has been turned upside down. Would you be able to make decisions right away?"

Jeremy looked over at her, knowing she had a point.

"Besides, I don't have anywhere else to go. I can't go home. At least not yet."

They had finally caught up with Damon and saw that he was standing with Elena, and apparently telling her something she wasn't happy with.

As Damon turned and walked away, Elena turned on Jeremy. "Jeremy, what is he making you do?"

Sirena saw this as a sign she should leave the two alone and followed after Damon. "You told her?"

Damon looked back over his shoulder. "He was getting on my nerves."

Sirena narrowed her eyes in disapproval. "Still…"

"I've got my own baby bro to deal with. I don't need hers, too."

"Damon. Sirena."

Damon smirked. "Speak of the devil."

They turned to face Stefan, who stood with his arms crossed. "What're you two up to?"

"Oh, you know, Stefan. Just stalking around looking for someone good to eat," Damon joked.

"Funny," Stefan said sarcastically, walking around them. "You may be interested to know that Mason Lockwood is partnered up with someone."

"Who?" Sirena asked, intrigued. Both men turned to give her a shocked look at her sudden outburst. She shrugged. "What?"

Damon smirked, but then turned back to his brother. "So who's his partner? Another big bad wolf?"

"Katherine." Stefan stood watching Damon's reaction.

Damon's face scrunched up in disbelief. "Katherine's with Mason Lockwood?"

"We missed it. He got into town right after she did. It makes perfect sense."

Sirena perched herself against a wall while the two began pacing around each other.

"I know, but Mason Lockwood?! Werewolf thing aside, the guy is a surfer. She's got to be using him. She has to be."

Stefan raised a hand. "Using him for what?"

"Mason Lockwood's looking for a moonstone that allegedly can break the full moon werewolf curse. Maybe Katherine wants it as well."

"Well… no idea. That's just the beauty of Katherine; she's always up to something."

"So, how are we gonna find this moonstone?"

"Isn't that what Jeremy is getting?" Sirena asked.

Stefan looked from Sirena to Damon incredulously. "Why would you involve Jeremy?" Stefan walked past Damon, slapping him on the arm.

"He's playing Indiana Jones. He involved himself," Damon raised his arms in defense.

Stefan looked over his shoulder, shaking his head at Damon before waving him off.

Damon scoffed then turned to Sirena. "You're not supposed to tell him those things. Now, let's go see how Jeremy is doing."

Rolling her eyes, she kicked off the wall and walked alongside Damon. They stopped next to Stefan who was already listening in on Jeremy and a boy Sirena assumed to be Tyler's discussion. They overheard the boy tell Jeremy he had given it to his uncle already and the three shared a look of disappointment.

"You know what that means," Damon said, sharing a look with Stefan.

Her eyes darting between the two, Sirena asked, "What? What does that mean?"

"It's time to find the little witch," Damon replied with Stefan standing there with a concerned look plastered on his face.

After searching the manor grounds, they had come across Bonnie. They had asked to speak with her, but she declined. After some 'persuasion' from Damon they were now leading her to the back of the house.

Bonnie slowed to a stop. "Okay. This is as far as I go."

Damon let go of her arm. "Okay."

Bonnie looked to all three of them. "What do you want?" It was clear she didn't feel comfortable standing here with the three vampires and even less happy Sirena had come to the manor, period.

"A favor."

"Like that's gonna happen," Bonnie glared at Damon.

"So predictable," he rolled his eyes. Looking to Stefan, he added, "That's why I brought him."

Stefan leaned in slightly, giving her an understanding glance. "I know how you feel about helping us out and about how you feel about Sirena, but since you're the one that linked Mason with Katherine, we finally have an opportunity to get an upper hand on both of them, so just hear us out."

Sirena was thrown off about the mention of her and began to wonder how Bonnie really felt about her personally.

"Pretty please," Damon batted his eyelashes at the witch.

"I'm listening," Bonnie raised her chin.

Stefan's phone began to ring and as he looked down at the caller id he held up a finger. "I have to fill Elena in on what's going on." Looking to Damon, he pointed between him and Bonnie, "Can you play nice, please?"

Damon shifted in place. "I guess." Stefan walked away. "Come on, Bonnie. Just help us out."

"Why would I want to help you out? Why would I help her?" Se pointed at Sirena, making her frown.

"So what do you have against Sirena here?" He cocked his head to the side.

"She's a vampire."

"So is Stefan and for some reason you never have a hard time giving him the time of day."

"She attacked someone already. Two someones."

Sirena's head fell in shame.

"She's new, Bonnie. She-"

"Look, I'm not proud of what I did," Sirena interrupted him. "But I have it under control now. I mean I have been here awhile, surrounded by people, and haven't once had the urge to attack anyone. Can't you give me a chance. Why don't you just think of it as helping Elena and Stefan?"

Bonnie stared back at her, obviously thinking it over.

Jumping in, Damon added, "All you have to do is touch Mason Lockood again to see if he gave Katherine the moonstone."

Bonnie shook her head. "My visions don't work that way. I don't get to ask questions."

"How inconvenient. Although, let's talk about that little witchy juju thing you do with me. You know, the fun one where my brain bursts into flames? What is that?"

Sirena made a disgusted face. That didn't sound pleasant at all and she hoped Bonnie never decided to do that to her.

"That's me giving you an aneurysm. Your blood vessels go pop, but you heal quickly; so, I do it over and over again."

"Is it vampire specific?"

"It'd work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability."

Damon looked to Sirena. "Goof. Good, good." She didn't like the sound of that.

"Damon, I'm not going to help you hurt him."

Damon was obviously annoyed. "Mason Lockwood's a werewolf, Katherine's evil. They're the bad guys. Really? You're gonna play morality police with me right now? Let me put it to you another way: they're a threat to Elena. So you, witch, are gonna get over yourself and help us."

Stefan had rejoined them just in time and added, "Yeah, he meant that as a question with a 'please' on the end."

Damon narrowed his eyes, not taking them from Bonnie's face. "Absolutely."

Bonnie looked between the three vampires staring back at her. "Fine," she gave in. "But I'm going to need her help."

Sirena's heart sped up, realizing she had meant her.

* * *

Sirena walked alongside Bonnie, heading back to the front of the house to execute their plan. Biting her lip, Sirena looked at Bonnie through the corner of her eye.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie."

Bonnie looked at her, confused.

"It seems like this happens a lot. Has to be hard having those two asking you to do things you aren't really comfortable with like this."

Bonnie was caught off guard. "Yeah, well, it's for Elena. Otherwise, I probably would've said no."

"Seems like you and Damon have a rough history."

"He attacked me once. Almost killed me."

Sirena frowned. "I'm sorry. That must've been absolutely traumatizing."

"It's how I found out about all of this. I had just found out I was a witch and then this," she shook her head.

Sirena could understand why the girl wouldn't really be too keen on the whole vampire thing. Arriving at the truck, Bonnie turned to her.

"Okay, we need to look like we're struggling with the table or something. He should be coming out here any minute."

The two girls got themselves situated and once they saw Mason began 'struggling'.

Footsteps could be heard crunching into the gravel as Mason jogged over to them. "Hey, how did you get stuck doing that by yourself?"

With that, Bonnie went into action. "All the guys bailed. Something about draft picks. I don't know, I don't speak that language."

"Here, let me give you guys a hand," he offered, reaching up for the table.

Sirena saw Bonnie look around to make sure the coast was clear and suddenly Mason was clutching at his head, moaning. Falling to his knees, he continued to yell out in pain. Sirena could barely watch.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie said just as Damon appeared and kneed Mason in the face, successfully knocking him out.

Jerking Mason's truck door open, Damon motioned for the girls to get in. Climbing in to sit in the middle, Sirena watched in the mirror as Stefan helped his brother load Mason into the back. The driver side door opened and Damon climbed in, smirking to the young raven-haired vampire at his side before driving off.

* * *

Sirena had helped Damon carry Mason into the manor and into a chair. After they had him all tied up and set, Bonnie searched his mind for signs of the moonstone. She dashed once Mason had grasped her arm in his unconscious state, spooking her.

"What're you gonna do, Damon?" Sirena watched with her arms crossed defensively across her chest.

"I just wanna talk to him."

"Right." She knew he was lying and it was confirmed once he snatched a fire poker from by the fireplace.

"Someone's feisty," Damon smirked at her.

Mason had woken up and was trying his best to get out of the chains. "What!?" he yelled at Damon.

To Sirena's disgust, Damon stuck the red hot iron poker into Mason's chest. Masons screams set her teeth on edge.

"You can hurt, good to know. I was afraid you were gonna be some beast mass with no affinity for pain." He pulled the fire poker back out. Looking down at Mason, he said, "Oh, but you heal quickly. Not good. Guess I'll just have to keep applying pain."

"Damon!" Sirena protested.

Ignoring her, Damon returned to the fireplace and began reheating the poker. "So… Katherine. How do you know her? What is she up to?"

Mason spit on the floor, saying nothing.

"I have all day," Damon said as he again pierced the wolf's skin. "When did you two meet? Did she seduce you, tell you she loved you? You're supernatural so she can't compel you. I'm sure she used her other charms. Katherine's good that way".

Sirena looked up as Jeremy walked in, holding a box.

Damon had also noticed the boy's arrival. "I thought I told you to leave."

"I found something in Ric's stuff."

"Ooooh. What is it?" Damon crossed over to Jeremy, avoiding Sirena's disapproving glares.

"I did a search on my phone. It's a plant. Aconitum Vulparia. It grows in the mountainous areas of the northern hemisphere. Commonly known as aconite, blue rocket, and wolfsbane."

Sirena got a bad feeling when she saw Mason's reaction to the herb.

"What else did you read?"

"Well, every source says something different. One myth says it causes lycanthropy, which sounds bogus. Another one says that it protects people and another one says, well, it's toxic."

This time Damon noticed Mason's reaction and said, "I'm guessing toxic."

Damon took the plant in hand and headed towards Mason. "What's Katherine doing in Mystic Falls?"

When Mason didn't answer, he brushed the plant against the man's cheek, making him scream out in pain.

"Why is she here?"

"She's here with me. Why do you ask, you jealous?" Mason yelled.

"How rude of me. You know, I just realized, I didn't offer you anything to eat," Damon fired, shoving the wolfsbane into Mason's mouth. Mason grunted in pain.

Sirena couldn't take it anymore. Running up to Damon's side, she grabbed his arm. "Damon, stop! This isn't right!"

"You need to let go," Damon threatened.

"I can't stand here and let you torture him like this!" she yelled back at him.

"You knew what was going to happen! Maybe not exactly what, but you had an idea! Now, you need to leave before you do something incredibly stupid!"

Glaring at him with fire in her eyes, she turned on her heels and left the room.

**Sorry, guys. I have been trying since yesterday morning to get this posted, but the site wasn't working. :(**


	7. Masquerade Ball

**CherryBlossoms016: Mayyybeee. Lol We shall see. :P I have become quite addicted to Klaus/OC stories as well. **

**LunaEvanna Longbottom: Yeah, it really did suck. Lol At least they got it fixed fairly quickly. **

**Don't forget! There is a link on my profile for Sirena so if your interested in seeing her Masquerade outfit, check it out! Enjoy!**

After Sirena had left Damon alone with Mason and Jeremy, she had taken to her room for the night. However, she could still hear everything going on downstairs. In an attempt to block it all out, she had kicked back with headphones blaring Paramore into her ears. Luckily, this method had proved to be quite effective. Getting up for the day, she crossed her room to stare back at an unfamiliar face. It was her own. The mirror on the armoire showed someone who looked completely and utterly exhausted, but she didn't feel tired at all. Maybe it was the stress of the previous day, but she did her best to liven herself up a bit. A smile played on her lips as she thought about the irony behind that and she braided her long locks. After throwing on some red skinny jeans, a black lace tank top, and some black toms, Sirena headed down to grab something to eat.

Leaning into the cooler she grabbed a nice bag of blood and closed the lid. Turning to leave, her heart jumped in her chest.

"Stefan! I didn't see you there."

"Obviously." Looking down to her hands, he asked, "Hungry?"

In a panic, she tried to explain. "Damon'sbeenhelpingme. Icouldn' .I' ."

Stefan laughed as all her words jumbled together. "It's alright, Sirena. Caroline is doing the same thing."

Sirena let out a breath of relief. "Really?"

He nodded. "As long as you find something that works for you, that's all I care about."

"Awesome," Sirena smiled.

"Stefan!" Damon called and Sirena and Stefan both rushed from the basement.

Finding Damon in the lounge they saw he wasn't alone. Caroline sat on the couch sipping a glass of blood. Avoiding eye contact with Damon, Sirena went to sit next to Caroline.

"What happened?" Stefan asked with concern.

"Go ahead, thell them," Damon urged Caroline. Looking up to Stefan, he said, "You're gonna love this."

"I saw Katherine today." Caroline sat, still shaking from her ordeal.

"Where?" Stefan leaned in.

"At the grill. I just stopped by to gawk and... quasi-stalk Matt." She shook her head in embarrassment. "I went in and he saw me. He asked me if I needed a table and like an idiot I said I just had to use the little girl's room."

"Skip the teen drama and get to it," Damon interrupted.

"Then I had to pretend to use the bathroom even though I didn't really have to go because I'm a doofus. Anyways, while I was washing my hands when Katherine showed. She was pretending to be Elena so I just went along with it, hoping to get out. She said she wanted me to give you two a message."

"What was the message?" Stefan didn't take his eyes from Caroline, which wasn't necessarily the case with Damon. He kept stealing glances at Sirena, trying to figure out how if she was really avoiding him or just really interested in what Caroline was saying.

"She said 'tell Damon and Stefan that I want the moonstone or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood.'"

"Tell him the rest of it," Damon pushed.

"She wants it tonight, at the Masquerade Ball."

"Why at the ball?" Sirena looked to Stefan.

He pointed his finger. "She wants to do it in public. Killing Mason threw he off guard."

_Killing Mason? Damon killed Mason?_ Sirena sat shocked while Damon and Stefan argued about killing Katherine. _How could he have killed someone? They were so worried about me killing someone then he just goes and kills someone for basically nothing._

"So we call Bonnie, get her to bring her book of tricks and call Ric to bring his bag of well… more tricks," Damon smiled, clearly happy his brother was wanting to kill Katherine as much as he did.

"Call Ric," Stefan said to Damon before turning to Caroline. "You call Bonnie. Tell her it's urgent. And you," Stefan looked down to Sirena. "Go eat your breakfast. You'll need a clear head at the ball tonight."

Sirena could barely hide her smile. She was so excited to be able to go tonight, not only because she wanted to go to the ball but also because she got to really be part of the team.

It didn't take long for Ric to get there and he was now laying the contents of his bag out onto the table. Stepping up next to him, Sirena couldn't believe her eyes. Weapons of all sorts decorated the table.

"You use all of these?"

Ric looked up from the device in his hand. "Yep. They all come in handy when it comes to killing a vampire."

Sirena gulped.

"Don't worry," he laughed. "I won't be using them on you. That is, as long as you stay out of trouble." He winked at her.

"Eh, come on, Ric." Damon stepped up next to Sirena, who shifted uncomfortably. "What's life without a little trouble?"

Sirena glared up at him, thinking about Mason.

"Aww. Don't give me that look. He had it comin'."

Sirena just shook her head and look up to where Stefan was now talking to Bonnie. Jeremy approached the three of them with a crossbow in hand.

"Now, this works with compressed air. The trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in a different size." Alaric showed off his weapons to the group. As Stefan came up to the table, Alaric slipped some kind of sleeve with mini stakes onto his arm. "Now, for you I recommend this. It fits nicely under the jacket sleeve. You use the trigger when you're ready." Alaric thrust his stake wielding hand into the air in front of him, causing Stefan and Damon to exchange looks.

Alaric shrugged. "You wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire."

"Yeah, yeah, Ric. Let's get on with it." Damon picked up another Alaric device.

"Stefan, can you help me with something?" Bonnie looked to Stefan, pleading. The two walked off down the hall and Sirena could hear Bonnie wasn't too keen on the idea of tonight.

"Really the only ones who need any weapons are Stefan and Damon." Alaric's eyes went to Jeremy who seemed very disappointed.

"And Ric you should stay back at Elena's. Keep her away. Ya know, spend time with Jenna," Damon smirked.

"What about all of us?" Sirena questioned, curious about her part in all of this.

"Caroline will lead Katherine into the trap. Jeremy will help Bonnie. And you," Damon's eyes fell to Sirena and he hesitated. "Just stay out of trouble."

Crossing her arms, she gave him a 'you've got to be kidding me' look. She wasn't just going to be hanging around at the party while everyone was working at taking Katherine down.

They all gathered in the lounge and went over the plan again once Stefan and Bonnie had returned with some extra suggestions, all of which sounded crazy to Sirena. She still wasn't used to all this magic and whatnot.

Sitting his bag of extra weapons down in the center of the room, Alaric turned to everyone. "Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?"

"No, I need you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to know about this." Stefan gave him a look of complete seriousness.

"Okay, well I'll make sure she doesn't leave my sight."

"Alright, if anybody want to back out, I'll understand." Stefan looked around the group.

Damon leaned onto the back of the couch behind Sirena. "Yeah. Cold feet, speak now. I don't want this going wrong if someone chickens out. Caroline."

"I won't. Look. She killed me. Fair's fair. As long as there are no werewolves running around."

Sirena raised an eyebrow. "Don't think that'll be a problem."

"Oh, I took care of Mason," Damon said, almost sounding proud.

"As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn," Jeremy stated.

Sirena could almost feel Damon staring down at her. "Sirena."

"I'm not backing out, but still you haven't really given me much to do," she answered bitterly, making Damon smirk.

Stefan looked over to the witch, who did, however, look hesitant. "Bonnie? Are you with us?"

After a long pause, Bonnie finally nodded and stepped forward. "But no one gets hurt."

"Except Katherine," Damon said. "Tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart."

* * *

Everything about the party exceeded Sirena's expectations. It was beautiful! The fountain outside the manor was classic, glittering in the moonlight. Fire dancers entertained guests on the lawn as they began to pile in through the mansion doors. Music filled the air along with laughter, and Sirena couldn't wait to get inside to enjoy the party. The others had already arrived. She had to go pick out a dress and it seemed it took her absolutely forever to find the right one. It had to be perfect. She had ended up with a black lace strapless dress that fell to her mid-thigh that laced up the back. Teal pumps, her feather necklace and her daylight ring finished her ensemble. She had decided just to wear her hair in a loose updo and her makeup completed the look. When she had looked into the same mirror she had been gazing in this morning, the difference was night and day. She looked infinitely better than she had this morning.

Entering the Lockwood's, Sirena couldn't help but notice how much different the place seemed from when she had been there the day before. She hadn't expected to know anyone except for the obvious people, but being surrounded by strangers made her feel even more alone. However, having her mask on definitely helped.

A masked man held a tray out in front of her and it was full of chocolate covered strawberries, which just so happened to be one of her old favorites. Taking one, she was surprised how the sweet treat tasted as good as it did before she was turned. She had half expected it to be repulsive. Finding her way to the back yard, Sirena watched as party-goers danced and stood around enjoying the company of others. She couldn't help but feel jealous and felt like an outcast watching the world around her as if she was invisible. What she didn't know was that someone had noticed her and hadn't taken their eyes off of her.

"Well, don't you look delectable."

Sirena turned and found her face was mere inches from Damon's.

"Care to dance?" he asked, holding his hand out to her.

She took it and as she let him lead her out to the dance floor she couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked in a suit. Twirling her around, he brought her into his arms and they began to sway to the music. His piercing eyes shone out through his mask as he looked down at her. "Enjoying the party?"

"It's great. Just not as exciting by yourself. Also doesn't help knowing all of you are executing the plan and I'm stuck here enjoying the food," she raised an eyebrow at him.

The corner of his mouth pulled up into a half smile. "It's just better for you if you stay out of it."

"Why?"

"Because," he said, twirling her around. Coming full circle, his face was extremely close to hers, making her breathing come heavier. "It's dangerous."

"I don't care. I want to help."

Damon just stared down at her with a look that showed Sirena he wasn't going to budge on the matter. "You really do look beautiful."

She felt her face get hot. "Thank you."

Her blushing made him smile, but it soon faded as he looked past her. "I'm really sorry, but it looks as if Stefan is in need of some help."

"What?" she panicked, searching the crowd for Stefan. She spotted him, but he wasn't alone. In his arms he held a very limp looking girl. Her jaw dropped, realizing the girl was dead.

"Stay here," Damon ordered before taking off towards his brother.

Pursing her lips, she fought the urge to follow and did as she was told.

* * *

After wandering around the party for awhile, she found herself sitting at a table sipping a glass of champagne, trying not to worry too much about what the Salvatore's were up to.

Suddenly, she heard a scream pierce her ears from close by. Luckily, no one else at the party had heard, but she took off as fast as she could without being suspicious towards where it had come from.

"What the hell happened!?" She looked down at Elena who laid over a table, blood staining her purple shirt. There was so much blood. Her eyes began to tingle, but she fought it.

"Elena is linked to Katherine! Jeremy, you have to get them to stop!" Bonnie yelled.

"No!" Sirena protested. "I'll go. I'll be faster. I think I can get through fast enough without being spotted."

Bonnie thought it over, but nodded.

Sirena took off in an instant, bolting through the Lockwood mansion. Reaching the room, she saw Katherine being held on the floor by Stefan while Damon stood above them, stake in hand.

"Stop!" Sirena yelled, making Damon stop just as he was about to stake her. "You're hurting Elena!"

Jeremy appeared behind Sirena, panting.

Damon looked to her, confused. "Each time you hurt Katherine the same thing happens to Elena. They're linked!"

Katherine got to her feet. Looking between the brothers, she said, "You think you're only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong and something tells me my witch is better than your witch." Katherine snatched the stake from Damon.

Stefan looked back at the young Gilbert. "Jeremy, go check on Elena. Make sure she's ok. Go!"

"Let's all make sure poor Elena is okay."

Sirena watched Katherine in horror as the vampire pressed the stake into her own hand.

"Just a little more pressure." The stake cut into Katherine's hand, leaving a trail of blood. Stefan smacked the stake away sending it flying on the floor.

Katherine snatched it up and held it in front of her. "This is really gonna hurt."

She was about to plunge it into her stomach when Damon said, "Wait!"

Sirena watched the girl, unbelieving. How could someone be this cruel? Katherine sat down onto the sofa. "Okay. So, how about that moonstone?"

Damon shook his head in annoyance and walked towards Sirena.

"Welcome to the party."

Rolling her eyes at him, she leaned against the wall. Removing the mask, she held it at her side.

"And look what we have here?" Katherine said, noticing Sirena. "The newbie." She shot Sirena an evil smile, who narrowed her eyes back at the Elena impersonator.

"Leave her alone," Stefan warned, earning Katherine's attention again.

"The three of us together just like old times. The brother who loved me too much," she looked to Damon and then turned to Stefan. "And the one that didn't love me enough."

From where he stood facing out the door, Damon added, "And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself."

Sirena didn't bother hiding her smile. Damon turned slowly, facing Katherine.

"What happened to you, Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite."

Cocking his head to the side, Damon answered, "Oh, that Damon died a long time ago."

"Good," Katherine fired. "He was a bore."

"Would you two stop antagonizing each other?" Stefan asked, frustrated.

Her attention on Stefan, Katherine asked, "Where's the moonstone?"

"What do you want with it?"

Pausing, Katherine looked from Stefan to Damon and back again. "Does Elena enjoy having both of you worship at her alter?"

Stefan looked back to Damon, who shook his head. "That wasreally desperate, Katherine. Don't you think that we can see right through you?"

"So it doesn't bother you that Damon is in love with your girlfriend?"

Sirena's eyes flew to Damon, who avoided her gaze.

"But then there's you," Katherine looked to Sirena, then to Damon. An evil smile played on her lips as she asked Sirena, "Do you know where the moonstone is?"

"As if I would tell you," Sirena fired.

"Ooh, she's feisty. So which one, Damon? Sirena… or Elena?"

"Oh, stop it." Stefan shook his head.

"Or what? You'll hurt me?" Katherine pushed up to her feet. "Come on, Stefan. Everything that I feel, Elena feels, so go ahead."

Damon had stepped up behind Stefan, ready to prevent Katherine from hurting Elena anymore.

Katherine sucked in a breath of realization. "Or better yet… Kiss me, Damon. She'll feel that, too."

Sirena couldn't wait till this bitch was dead.

"You know, this whole Mason thing has me confused. Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break the curse that would help them destroy all vampires, so wat's in that for you?" Stefan asked Katherine.

"Sorry about your pet wolf, probably should have kept him on a tighter leash," Damon teased.

Katherine spun on Damon. "I'll have to remember that for next time. He's not the only wolf in town."

"What're you planning, Katherine?" Stefan questioned.

"Wouldn't want me to spoil the surprise now would you?" she smiled.

Sirena went to leave, but was still stuck inside.

Damon came over and pressed a hand against the invisible barrier. "Dammit! Where is that witch?"

"We could play charades," Katherine joked.

The three went around and around about why Katherine wanted the moonstone. Stefan had figured out that she had taken it from someone. Someone she had been running from. But who? Sirena wasn't sure she wanted to meet the person who had this heartless bitch on the run.

**Quite possibly another chapter tomorrow. Love the reviews! Keep 'em comin'! lol**


	8. Road Trip

Sirena stood outside of the Mystic Falls high school with Stefan and Damon while they tried to figure out what had happened to Elena. Apparently after the Masquerade Ball she had just vanished. Sirena kicked at the dirt and kept thinking about how annoying the lengths they had to go to protect Elena were. Then again, maybe she was just annoyed because Katherine kept talking about how Damon was in love with her. She didn't want to admit it, but that was really getting to her. It shouldn't really. Her boyfriend, Mark, was still out there, at least she thought he was. She hadn't seen him since that night. Plus, she had stopped by Caroline's with Damon to talk about Tyler Lockwood. So now there is also another werewolf to worry about. Awesome.

"This has Katherine written all over it."

"Katherine's in the tomb. Trust me; I'm the one who shut her in," Damon shot Stefan's theory down.

"Did you?" Stefan crossed his arms.

"Did I what, Stefan?"

"Well, I know the hold Katherine has on you." Stefan stared at his brother, suspicious. Sirena couldn't blame him.

"She's in the tomb, period. End of story." Damon looked to the ground, thinking. "But she did say something to me right before I shut her in. I thought she was lying."

Stefan turned back around, intrigued. "What did she say?"

"Elena's in danger."

Stefan looked shocked. "What? And you didn't think to ask her to elaborate?"

"Everything she says is a lie. How am I supposed to know if she's gonna start spouting the truth?"

"We have to go talk to her."

"No, no. Let me tell you how that's gonna go: We're gonna go ask her for help, she's gonna negotiate her release which we're gonna be dumb enough to give her and she's gonna get out and kill us! This is exactly what she wants!"

"I don't really care!" Stefan shook his head.

"It's a bad idea," Damon said.

"It's Elena."

Sirena stepped up between the two's bickering. "Guys, stop. Is there a way to find her? I don't know like a mystical ball of light that will guide us to her?"

Stefan exchanged looks with Damon.

"Bonnie," Stefan stated.

"Wait, are you serious? I was just kidding," Sirena laughed light-heartedly. "Can she really do that?"

"Go find the little witch. We'll be right behind you," Damon waved his brother off. Stefan hurried towards the school to find Bonnie.

"You should go home," Damon looked down at Sirena.

"No. Are you kidding?" Sirena laughed.

"Fine! Go to the Grill! I don't care, but you can't come with us," Damon turned to follow after Stefan.

Catching up to him, she fell into stride. "I want to help, Damon."

Stopping, he grabbed onto her shoulders. "Look, I don't know who took her and I bet it's someone who was turned way before you were, making them a lot faster and stronger. I can't protect you."

Jerking from his grasp, she replied, "Don't worry about me."

"You'll just be in the way. If this is the person Katherine has been running from for centuries, then it also makes them way stronger than me."

"Then why are you going?"

Damon paused. "It's Elena."

Sirena bit her lip and nodded. "Fine."

In a flash, she was gone.

* * *

The wind whirled around the car as Damon and Stefan flew down the highway on their 300 mile drive to their destination.

"Alaric sure does like his weapons." Damon looked over to his brother who held some kind of container with a substance in it. "What the hell is that?"

"I don't know. It's a vervain bomb or grenade launcher or something like that."

"Weird."

"Hey, how much further is it?"

"About 80 miles."

"Who do you think took her?"

"Someone from Katherine's past. She said she was running from someone." Damon raised an eyebrow. "They got the wrong girl."

Hesitantly, Stefan said, "Thank you for helping me."

"Can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing? The cliché of it all makes me itch," Damon said, scratching at his chest.

"Oh, come on, Damon. We both know that you being in this car has absolutely nothing to do with me anyway."

"The elephant in the room lets out a mighty roar."

"Well, it doesn't have to be an elephant. Let's talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about," Damon laughed.

"That's not true. I'm sure there is. I mean, are you in the car because you want to help your little brother save the girl that he loves, because you're trying to impress a young vampire, or because you love Elena too? Hmm? I mean come on, express yourself. I happen to like road trip bonding."

"Leave it alone, Stefan."

"I mean, you've been really taken to helping Sirena out lately. Even helped her lie to me about the human blood. Oh, and uh, I saw you guys dancing at the Masquerade Ball."

"Keep it up, Stefan. I can step out of helping as easily as I stepped in."

Stefan just sat by quietly, a smirk appearing on his lips. As the trees passed by, Stefan noticed a mile marker. "We're getting close. Jeremy said there's an access road just past mile marker 6."

Damon reached behind his seat and grabbed a blood bag. Drinking it, he noticed his brother's eyes were also on the bag. "If you want some, just ask."

"I want some."

"Ah, that's sweet. You're gonna be all big and strong and save your girl, but don't worry, I've got your back. It'll be fine."

"I'm not joking. I've been drinking a little every day. I'm slowly increasing my intake and building up my strength."

With raised eyebrows, Damon handed over the blood bag. Stefan began to drink and Damon asked, "Elena know you're drinking blood?"

Stefan looked uncomfortable. "I've been drinking hers."

Damon looked ahead, not sure if he had heard right. "Hmm, how romantic." He took a sip from the bag. "Since we're road trip bonding, remember the days when all you lived for was blood? You were the guy who ripped someone apart just for the fun of it."

"You mean when I was more like you?"

"Yes, Stefan, exactly! Back when you put blood into me so I could be a big bad vampire. I wonder if Elena would be so quick to open her veins to that guy. By the way, what happened to that guy? He was a hoot."

Stefan cocked a head at him. "I guess he found something else to live for."

Damon stared out the window.

"And maybe you will, too."

* * *

After a long boring day of lounging about at the Salvatore house, Sirena had heard the Salvatore's return home. After awhile she decided to go down to see how everything had gone despite the way Damon had sent off. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she over heard Stefan talking to Damon.

"You know, the only way we're gonna be able to do that is if we're not fighting each other. We let Katherine come between us. If we let that happen with Elena, we're not gonna be able to protect her."

"Yes, Stefan. I heard it all before." Damon sounded quite irritated.

"Hey."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"About what?" Damon asked, confused.

"For being the guy who made you turn 145 years ago."

_Made_?

"Enough, Stef, it's late. Don't need to rehash that."

"You know what? I've never said it out loud. I guess I just need to say it and you need to hear it. I'm sorry. What I did was selfish. I didn't want to be alone. I guess I just needed my brother."

Sirena heard Stefan leave the room and Damon came around the corner, a drink in hand. "What are you doing down here?"

"I was coming to see how things went," Sirena answered, trying to hide her embarrassment from being caught eavesdropping.

"Elena's safe and sound. Probably all tucked in by now."

"Good."

"Yep. It's all good."

Sirena couldn't help but notice the sarcasm in his voice.

"Now get some rest, Sirena." He pushed past her and headed up the stairs, leaving her there to think over the exchange of words between the two brothers she had just overheard.

* * *

It wasn't even an hour later and Sirena heard a commotion downstairs. In a flash, she was in the lounge looking between Stefan and a woman she didn't recognize.

"Who is she!?"

"Sirena, this is who took Elena."

"Now, that's not fair. You know I had no choice," the woman defended.

"Right. No choice at all." Stefan didn't look as if he was believing her one bit. "Why would you come here?"

"Lexi once told me that you're one of the good ones."

Stefan's face softened. "You knew Lexi?"

"Who was Lexi?" Sirena hated how she always seemed to be in the dark.

"Lexi was my best friend."

"Trevor was my best friend. For 500 years I have lived with one person and he's gone and I don't want to run anymore because I don't have anywhere else to run to."

"Well, I'm sorry but I can't help you."

"I don't need your help," Rose said, stepping closer. "But I think you need mine. Elijah may be dead, but this isn't over."  
"Who is Elijah?" Sirena stepped up, arms crossed.

Rose turned to her and she definitely looked worried. "He's an original."

"An original?"

"An original vampire."

Interrupting, Stefan held up a hand, "Wait, what do you mean 'it's not over'?"

"It's not over. The originals, they'll come for her. They have to. They're doing it for him."

"Doing it for who?" Sirena watched the woman.

"Klaus."

**Reviews are much loved and appreciated. They also act as motivation to post more. ;)**


	9. Coffee Shop

Sirena spent the morning sitting with the Salvatore brothers and the mystery woman they came to know as Rose. They had sat listening intently as she had given them a little background on herself. Apparently she had known Katherine back when she was still human and had been, like so many others, tricked by her. Sirena had been amazed when she had told them she was 560 years old. It was something one could barely fathom. There was a knock at the door and the Salvatore's jumped from their seats, knowing it was Elena.

"She won't like me being here," Rose told Sirena.

"She'll get over it," Sirena smiled back.

Rose studied her for a moment. "You're new, aren't you?"

"It that obvious?" Sirena chuckled.

"Only a little. I've been around awhile. Met a lot of vampires." Rose cocked her head to the side. "There's something different about you."

Sirena didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but nonetheless she smiled and said, "We should probably go say hi to Elena."

Rose gave her a hesitant smile, but stood anyway.

Coming around the corner, Sirena saw Elena's face fall at the sight of Rose, who awkwardly raised a hand in a small wave.

"You," Elena said with a hint of hatred.

Stefan turned back to Elena and Sirena looked past them to Damon, who stood with his hands hidden in his pockets.

"She's here to help, Elena," he said. "Let's just hear her out before we rip her head off."

"Funny," Rose responded, noting the hint of a joke.

"Fine," Elena agreed.

Stefan stepped aside and held a hand out, letting her pass.

Elena found a seat on the center couch in front of the fireplace and Sirena walked past her, giving her a weak smile before sitting on the couch to her right,

Damon entered the room last and taking a seat on the arm of the couch at Sirena's side said, "Let's get this show on the road."

Rose didn't sit, but paced in front of the fireplace as she begun. "Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real."

"Who is he?" Elena sat defensively, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"He's one of the originals, he's a legend," Damon answered.

"From the first generation of vampires," Stefan elaborated.

"Like Elijah?"

"No," Rose let out an exasperated sigh. "Elijah's the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal."

Damon rolled his eyes, unimpressed.

Thinking about this Klaus guy made Sirena get chills down her back. The most terrifying vampire in the world and somehow they now all had to worry about him.

"So how old is this guy?" Sirena pulled her knees up into her chest.

Stefan looked over at her. "Klaus is known to be the oldest."

"So," Elena brought the attention back to her. "You're saying the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?"

Rose answered 'yes' at the same time Stefan said 'no', confusing the other females in the room.

Stepping up next to Rose, Damon attempted to clarify. "What's they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true…"

"Which it is," Rose interrupted, rocking back and forth.

"And you're not just saying this so I don't kill you…"

"Which I'm not," she rolled her eyes.

"Then we're lookin' at a solid maybe."

Sirena couldn't read the look on Elena's face, but she could only imagine what she'd be feeling with this new information.

"Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even knows that you exist."

"Not that you know of," Rose interrupted again.

Damon shook his head. "That's not helping." Rose sat and gave him a look.

Sitting next to Elena, Stefan tried to find some comfort for her. "Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him." Damon looked away to Sirena, giving her a look that told her he thought Stefan was wrong. "I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could be some kind of stupid made up bed time story."

Standing back up, Rose said, "He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot."

Elena wasn't showing her fear, but Sirena could almost feel herself begin to shake. "Have you seen him?"

Rose's eyes flew to Sirena. "No, but Trevor had. That's how I know for a fact he's real. Plus, you saw Elijah," she pointed to Stefan. "How can you say one original is real, but another is not?"

"Alright, we're shaking. You made your point," Damon fired.

Elena shot up, surprising all of them.

Stefan watched her. "Where are you going?"

Elena turned. "School. I'm late."

Looking around, Stefan stood. "Let me, uh- Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you."

"It's okay. I know where it is," Elena shot him down.

Sirena mouthed 'ouch' making Damon smirk.

Elena left, leaving Stefan to watch her go. Damon leaned over to Rose and said, "She's in denial."

Stefan turned and gave Damon a look. "Shut up, Damon."

Sirena chuckled to herself and Stefan took off to find his stuff for school anyway. Damon lightly kicked at Sirena's boot and motioned for her to occupy Rose before he left the room.

"So… who was Trevor? You mentioned him when we were talking about Klaus. Was he your boyfriend or something?"

Rose barely let a smile cross her lips. "No." She sat on the couch across from Sirena. "He was, however, my best friend. Family, really."

"I'm sure. Spending the majority of your life with someone… I can't imagine the closeness that would bring."

"You're right. You can't imagine it. It's something you can't really put words to. I uh – I turned him. We were living in England when he had first seen Katerina. Like so many others, he fell in love with her. It was his love for her that made him turn against Klaus-"

"Wait, turn against him? You mean, he was in league with Klaus?"

"So to speak. He was one of his footmen. He had taken Katerina to Klaus and Elijah. But of course, once he found out Klaus' plans for her, he helped her escape, sending her to me." Rose's face changed to disgust. "But Katerina didn't care for Trevor. She has never cared for anyone but herself. She tricked me into turning her into a vampire, making her useless to Klaus."

"That's why you were running? If Klaus found out about you're involvement he would've killed you, wouldn't he?" Sirena leaned forward onto her knees.

"Yes. We've been running for centuries all because of Katerina Petrova."

"Petrova?"

"He real name."

Sirena nodded, understanding. "So where is Trevor now?"

Rose's eyes fell. "They didn't tell you?"

"No," Sirena shook her head. "I have to practically pry information out of them."

"They're protecting you. The less you know, the better sometimes." Looking up at her, Rose nodded. Sirena could see Rose's eyes were reddening from being on the verge of tears. Lowering her gaze, Rose said, "Elijah killed Trevor. Right in front of me."

Sirena's heart sank and she instantly regretted bringing it up.

"I spent my whole life as a vampire with it just being me and Trevor and I-" Rose cut off, tearing spilling over.

Sirena jumped up and grabbed her a tissue. Kneeling in front of Rose, she handed it to her. "I'm really sorry. If I would've known, I wouldn't have-"

"It's okay." Pausing, Rose said, "I meant it earlier, when I said there was something different about you. Most new vampires are absolutely nothing like this. You're kind. You remind me a bit of Lexi."

Sirena smiled. "What happened to her?"

"From what I've heard… Damon killed her."

_Dammit, Sirena_, Sirena mentally kicked herself. _Why did it always have to come back to Damon? Also, if he was willing to kill someone who was a nice as Lexi, did that mean he would kill her?_

"Alright, Rosebud. I need some answers." Damon entered the room as Rose was drying her eyes. "Oh please don't tell me you're crying 'cause your buddy Trevor lost his head."

Sirena stood, glaring at Damon.

"Are you always this sensitive?" Rose finished drying her eyes and Sirena took the tissue.

"Full vampire switch for this reason. Takes the emotion out of it."

Shaking her head, Sirena headed out to discard of the tissue, leaving the two alone. Damons eyes meeting hers as she left.

"You switch yours, I'll switch mine."

"Is that a dig?" Damon scrunched his face up.

"It's an observation. Being in love with your brother's girlfriend and the newbie vamp must be difficult."

"I'm not in love with anyone." Damon did his best to hide the lie in his voice knowing Sirena could easily hear him if she wanted to, but Rose was unconvinced.

"You want to try that again?"

Damon was in front of Rose in a flash. Lowering his voice, he said, "Don't get on my bad side."

"Then show me your good side."

Sirena reentered the room, giving the two vampires an awkward glance.

Stepping back from Rose, Damon asked, "How do I find Klaus?"

"You don't find Klaus, he finds you."

Aggravated, Damon pushed, "Come on, Somebody's got to know somebody who knows where he is, right?"

"Add another two hundred somebody's and you're still not even close."

"Humor me. You got in touch with Elijah, how did you do it?"

"Through a very low somebody on the totem pole. A guy named Slater in Richmond."

"Perfect! I'll drive." He walked up by Sirena and started t lead her from the manor.

"No," Rose stopped them. "You forget not all of us can do sun."

"Then you drive. Come on."

* * *

They had rode in silence while Rose drove them to a little coffee shop. Pulling into a parking garage, they parked and all leapt from the vehicle.

"Back entrance. How convenient." Damon looked around.

"That's the point. We can't all have little daylight rings," Rose pointed out.

As Damon flashed his ring, Sirena asked, "So why don't you have a ring? I mean, you've been alive for so long, why haven't you gotten yourself one?"

"You have to have a witch willing to make one for you. Never been that lucky."

"Witches," Damon scoffed. "So judgy." After a moment, he added, "So how do you know this Slater guy is even here?"

"I called him. He's here. He's always here."

"Good," Damon said, before slamming Rose against the stone support column behind them. "Just one thing. If you're setting us up in any way, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. It's something I'm very good at."

"Damon," Sirena rolled her eyes. "Let her go." But her protests weren't necessary. Rose flipped him around and pressed him up against the SUV.

"I'm older than you and stronger. Don't get on my bad side." Her face softening she released him and said, "You can trust me." She turned and resumed leading them to the coffee shop. Damon turned and looked at Sirena, who shook her head in disapproval and followed after Rose.

Entering the coffee shop, the aromas of fresh brewed coffee filled Sirena's nose bringing back memories of sitting at the coffee shop back at college. Then something dawned on her. The sun. "Wait-"

Damon had the same idea. "Whoa. What about the sunlight?"

"Double paned and tempered," Rose replied, swinging her jacket off. "UV rays can't penetrate. You see the appeal now?"

"That and the free wifi." A man with beautiful blue eyes joined them, receiving a hug from Rose.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Good. I saw you come, what are you doing here?"

"Mmm… it's a long story but I want you to meet…"

"Damon Salvatore," Slater's eye lit up and Damon looked confused. "Turned 1864 in Mystic Falls by Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova. So I take it I was right, what I told you about the tomb under the church was true?"

Rose nodded. "Yes, It was right. Thank you for the tip."

Slater looked back to Damon. "It's nice to meet you." Reading the look on Damon's face he added, "Maybe."

"Geez, you're like a vampire almanac!" Sirena smiled, amazed.

Slater then turned to her. "You're not someone I know though. You must be a new vampire."

She extended her hand, which he took. "Sirena Sterling. Turned just a couple weeks ago right outside Mystic Falls by I don't know who," she joked.

"Nice to meet you," he laughed. He gestured towards a table. Damon pulled a chair out for her, taking her by surprise.

"Thanks."

As Damon took his own seat, Slater asked, "And you're sure Elijah's dead?"

"Beyond dead."

"Trevor was a good man; he helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the Baroque period. I was schooling for my Psych PhD."

Rose leaned towards Sirena. "Slater's been in college since '74."

"When I was turned. I have 18 degrees, 3 masters and 4 PhD's," Slater smiled proudly.

"The point?" Damon asked and judging by the look on Slater's face, Sirena could tell he had hit a nerve.

"Exactly, I mean, what is the point? What should I be doing with my eternity? If you have an answer, please enlighten me."

Rose placed a hand on Slater's arm. "We need your help. If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook him up?"

"Craiglist," Slater shrugged as if it was an obvious answer.

"You serious?" Sirena asked.

"Seriously. I respond to a personal ad to get sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah, who's dead and that's where my connection ends."

"And there's no one else? Elijah is the only one who knew how to contact Klaus?" Sirena leaned forward.

"He may not be the only one, but he's the only one I had access to." Sirena sat back, shoulders slumping in discouragement.

"Here's what I don't get," Damon pressed. "Elijah moved around during the day, which means the originals knew the secret of the day ring. Now why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?"

"To keep the werewolves from lifting it. If a vampire breaks the sun and the moon curse then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa."

"But werewolves are extinct," Rose cut her friend off.

"True. I've never seen one, but rumor has it…"

"Not such a rumor," Damon finished, exchanging a look with Sirena both thinking of Mason and Tyler.

"Mystic Falls?" Slater's eyes grew bright. "God, I've got to visit this place. It sounds awesome!"

"Awesome doesn't even begin to describe it. Can we stop the curse form being broken at all?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if we make the moonstone useless, would it stop the curse from being broken?"

"Well, yeah, probably, but why would you want to do that?"

"Well, Elena will be killed," Sirena responded.

"Tell me how," Damon grew more serious.

"You think I'm going to help you do something that will piss off an original? And keeping them from walking in the sun?"

"You want to walk in the sun? I can make that happen if you help us."

Sirena looked to Damon, knowing Bonnie wouldn't be too willing. Suddenly before they knew what had happened, the window they were sitting beside shattered into a million pieces, showering down around them. Sirena was to her feet in an instant and while Damon was looking around outside she knelt down trying to help Rose. "Damon!"

Returning his attention back to the room, Damon snatched Rose's coat and covered her with it. The two helped her to her feet and got her out to the SUV. Damon helped her into the back seat.

"You're gonna be okay."

"I know," Rose said from where she sat.

"Who's behind that?"

"I don't know. Where is Slater?"

"He ran," Sirena looked to Rose sadly.

"Iowa by now. Who the hell knows?"

"He's not behind this, he's a good guy, he wouldn't betray me."

Damon grabbed her shoulders. "Who did it?"

"It's Klaus, don't you understand? You don't know this man, we're dead, we're all dead," Rose cried. Sirena got her to lay back into the seat and Damon closed the door. Before he rounded the vehicle to the driver's side, his eyes connected with Sirena's concern, fear and something else flowing out of them.

**Hope you liked! I will post again asap. Please please please review! I love them! They're my fuel lol. Thank you LunaEvanna Longbottom for continuing to review! **


	10. Mark

The incident at the café had Sirena all shaken. Arriving back at the boarding house, she had decided to head out to the grill for a much needed drink. Swinging off her jacket, she found a seat at the bar.

Putting her jacket on the back of the bar stool, she said, "Amaretto Sour, please."

The bartender nodded before heading off. Leaning forward onto the bar, Sirena stared down at the woodgrain of the countertop, letting her index finger trace the patterns. A napkin was placed in front of her, topped off with her drink.

"Thanks," she gave a slight smile.

"Rough night?"

Sirena looked to her left and her stomach clenched as she now stared back into the eyes of Mark.

"Oh, don't look so shocked, sweetheart. You miss me?"

Something in the way he smiled back at her made her grow extremely uneasy.

"Mark. Where have you been?"

"Oh you know… around. Been enjoying the nice… _delicious_ things this town has to offer," he chuckled mischievously.

"What the hell happened to you? This isn't you."

"You're right. It's better than me. New and improved Mark."

Sirena shook her head with disgust.

"Come on, be honest. You like the new power we've been given."

"No, Mark. It's more like a curse. I've hurt people. I never wanted that."

"Sirena… we're better than these blood bags. They're nothing."

"How can you say that? You're family is human, our friends… Do they mean nothing to you now?"

"Nothing in the slightest," he grinned.

She couldn't take it anymore and went to get up to leave. Instead, Mark's hand slammed down onto her wrist, squeezing tight. "Sit down, Sirena."

Jerking her hand away, she narrowed her eyes. "Or what? Are you going to kill me, Mark?"

"No. I can't," his nose wrinkled up into a snarl. "It's orders."

"What? Orders from who?" she asked, confused.

"You'll know soon enough."

"Sirena!"

Sirena turned to see Alaric approaching. Turning back to face Mark she wasn't all that surprised to see that he had vanished.

Letting herself slump back down into her seat she went over everything in her head. Reaching her side, Alaric asked, "Who was that?"

"That was Mark."

Alaric's eyes grew wide in realization. "What did he want?" he asked, taking the seat that Mark had just disappeared from.

"I- I don't know." Looking back to the countertop she saw her drink still sitting there, untouched. Snatching it, she downed the liquid in mere seconds. "He talked about how he had orders not to hurt me, but he wouldn't tell me who from."

Alaric sat thinking it over. "You should tell Stefan and Damon."

"No. Not yet. They have enough on their plates with Elena."

"Yeah, but this is a newbie vampire running around causing problems on behalf of God knows who."

"I will. I promise. I just think I should wait till the right time."

Sighing, Alaric straightened up. "Well, be sure to do it before more people die…"

Sirena's phone buzzed from her pocket. Pulling it out, four words shone back at her, _I need your help_. It was from Elena.

"Something wrong?" Alaric asked, concern clearly written on his face.

Sirena smiled. "Nope, but I have to go. Talk to you later?"

Alaric nodded and Sirena headed for the door. _This should be good_, she thought to herself.

Elena's car came to a halt right outside the Salvatore boarding house. Sirena reached down and undid her seatbelt, which she didn't even know why she bothered with anymore.

"How do you know she'll help?"

Elena looked over at her. "She'll help."

Sirena let out a deep sigh. "Elena, why couldn't you tell Stefan and Damon? I'm sure one of them would help you."

As the two climbed out of the car Elena stopped, giving Sirena a hard stare. "Look, do you want to help me or not?"

"I just don't think I'm the best choice."

"Didn't say you were my best choice. Just one of my only one's right now."

"Ouch," Sirena said, not really all that hurt by the comment. The two girls stalked towards the front door.

"Just come on. We don't have much time." Elena's face was full of determination as she pushed the door open and the two stepped inside.

Just as they entered the home, Rose came around the corner tying a maroon, satin robe around her waste. "It's not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning."

Sirena and Elena's eyes jerked over to her as she noticed it wasn't the person she thought it was. "Whoa," she muttered under her breath, embarrassed. "Sorry, I thought you were-"

_Damon_, Sirena thought. Elena averted her eyes and said, "I, uh- sorry…"

"There's no one else here," Rose said, looking past Elena to Sirena.

Giving in, Elena finally looked to Rose. "Actually I came to talk to you."

"Then I should probably get dressed," Rose smiled sheepishly, again looking to Sirena, who muttered, "Yeah."

While Rose was off making herself more appropriate, Elena and Sirena made their way into the lounge. Sirena didn't know what to think about the whole Damon and Rose situation. Obviously she had no reason to be angry, but why did she feel this way. Seeing Rose come out in that robe made her heart speed up. She really had to get these feeling under control. For now she was just going to chalk it up to new vampire enhanced feelings and whatnot.

"Okay," Rose said, entering the room. "What is it you want, Elena?"

"I want to go see Slater."

"Bad idea," Rose said, pacing.

"No, it's not. From what Stefan told me, your friend Slater obviously has more information about Klaus. You and Damon just gave up before you got it."

Rose looked at Elena like she was crazy. "Because somebody blew up a coffee shop with us in it." Focusing her attention on Sirena, she asked, "And you're okay with this?"

Sirena shrugged. "Would it really hurt just to go see him. I mean, he is your friend."

"There's more to learn," Elena interrupted. "We just have to find a way to learn it."

"And why are you bringing us into this?" Rose gestured to Sirena and herself.

"Because you owe me," Elena answered. Rose gave her an intrigued glance. "One word from me and Damon and Stefan could have killed you for kidnapping me."

"And Sirena? Why ask her?"

"Because she has nothing better to do."

Sirena rolled her eyes at Elena's assumption.

"Or maybe it's because you know that they wouldn't want you doing this and their moonstone caper gives you a chance to sneak away," Rose fired, making Sirena stand straighter as she realized Rose had a great point.

Elena was obviously caught. "We're having a disagreement, okay? They're willing to risk everyone I love and I'm not."

Sirena should've known. "Elena…"

Ignoring Sirena, Elena continued to address Rose. "You may not understand why I can't let anything happen to them, but it still stands."

"They're just trying to protect you."

"And you've proven that you couldn't care less whether I was protected or not. So, we're back to you taking me to Slater."

Sirena let her head fall. The look that had crossed Rose's face told her that Elena's statement might not actually be true. She did seem to care, but why?

Rose plopped down onto the couch next to Elena. "What exactly do you hope to achieve by this?"

"How would you like to be able to walk during the daylight?"

Sirena's head jerked back up. It was obvious Elena only brought that up to distract Rose from her own question. What was Elena hiding?

"I've been a slave to shadows for 500 years, what do you think?"

"I think I know a witch who's willing to do whatever it takes to help, if you're willing to make a deal."

Sirena crossed her arms, not liking where this was going. Clearly Elena was manipulating Rose and Sirena wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"Alright then. Let's get going," Rose to her feet.

Elena wasted no time. She jumped up and the two headed for the door, Sirena in tow wondering if she was doing the right thing. Something was telling her Damon and Stefan weren't going to be happy when they found out…

It wasn't long before they had reached Slater's apartment. Walking in Sirena was surprised at how sleek and modern the place felt. She loved it.

Rose swept into the room. "Slater?"

Sirena stepped further in and saw Rose stop in her tracks.

"I don't think he's going to be much help."

Sirena and Elena rushed to her side, jaws dropping when they saw what looked to be Slater lying in the middle of the floor with a stake sticking out from his chest. Elena slumped, disappointed. Shrugging, Rose brushed past them and grabbed onto Slater's hands, pulling him back. Elena stomped off into the apartment, leaving Sirena behind with Rose.

Stepping closer, Sirena looked down at the lifeless, grayed out body that had been Slater. "So this is how we end up? If we die, I mean."

Letting Slater's arms fall to the floor, Rose straightened up. "Yep. Instant desiccation."

"It looks awful," Sirena clutched at her stomach.

"Could be worse," shrugged Rose. "Could explode into a bloody mess or something." She headed out to where Elena was going through Slater's stuff.

"I guess," Sirena agreed, taking one last look at Slater.

Hearing Elena exclaim at Rose, Sirena joined them and saw Rose staring out through glass windows in the sunlight.

"Tempered glass. UV rays can't penetrate," Rose explained. "I used to just come here to watch the day."

Sirena couldn't imagine 500 years without being able to go into the sunlight and felt extremely grateful to have found people like Stefan and Damon. She didn't know what she would've done if Damon hadn't given her the ring that decorated her finger. Rubbing a finger over it's precious bright blue stone she thought back to him saying it really brought out her eyes and a small smile played on her lips.

A noise from the closet demanded all of their attention.

"Stay here," Rose held out a hand to them. Checking it out, Rose stopped. "Alice?"

Suddenly a girl dressed in all black leapt into Rose's arms, crying. While Rose calmed the girl down, Elena made some tea and Sirena stared out the window. Her mind found its way to Mark and what he had said to her back at the Grill. She couldn't help but wonder if the person who had given Mark orders was the same person who had turned them. It only made sense. This just made her want to find out even more. She wanted to know who had turned her into this blood driven being. It haunted her.

Even deep in thought, something Elena said caught Sirena's attention.

"What if I could convince Rose to turn you?"

Sirena's gaze jerked over to Rose, who didn't look too happy.

"Would you show us then?"

Looking back at the girl, Sirena saw her eyes brighten and suddenly the girl was to her feet, scrambling towards the computers.

"Someone's been here. The hard drive's completely wiped out," Alice said as her fingers danced across the keyboard.

Rose stepped up next to Sirena. "Yeah, probably whoever killed him."

Elena ran a hand through her hair out frustration, turning away.

"Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid. Everything's backed up on a remote server."

Elena turned back and Rose turned to say something to her.

Sirena just leaned in closer to the computers as Alice tried several passwords. Finally, one worked.

"Kristen Stewart. God, was he obvious."

The screen lit up with numerous emails.

"These are all leads to vampires?" Elena asked.

Alice scrolled through the emails. "Slater was obsessed. Almost as much as me."

"Anything about someone turning new vamps in Mystic Falls?" Sirena asked earning strange glances from Rose and Elena.

"I remember seeing one, but it's not here anymore. There was something about a lot of new vamps being made in Mystic Falls, but word on who was doing it. Trust me… I would know."

Sirena let out a sigh of annoyance.

"There!" Rose pointed. "What about that one? Cody Webber. They exchanged numerous emails about Elijah."

"I could call him," Alice offered.

Elena handed her cell phone over to Alice.

"Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus. The doppelgänger is alive and she's ready to surrender," Elena stated.

Sirena and Rose both looked at Elena in shock. "What!?"

Alice, however, looked excited. "Oh, my God. I knew I recognized you!."

"Give him the message, please." Elena walked out of the room. Rose followed closely behind her.

Sirena bit her lip. She should've guessed it. Entering the kitchen, she said, "Elena, what the hell?"

"I'm getting Klaus' attention."

"If Klaus knows you're alive, he'll find you and kill you," Rose said.

Elena turned to look at them and Sirena could tell that this was something she was perfectly aware of.

"Which is exactly what you wanted all along." Rose stared at her.

Sirena stepped up. "Elena, Stefan is going to be –"

"It's either me or my family."

"So this whole charade is some suicide mission so that you could sacrifice yourself and save everyone else?"

Alice joined them, still beaming. "Cody is on his way and he really wants to meet you."

Rose and Sirena exchanged glances, knowing they were now in deep shit.

Elena pushed past them to stand out by the window again.

"We have to call Damon," Sirena whispered to Rose.

"He isn't going to be happy," Rose shook her head.

"Well, duh. We still need t call him." Sirena pulled out her phone, but Rose put a hand over it.

"I'll do it." Rose took Sirena's phone from her and dialed Damon.

This peeved Sirena a little bit, but then again she wouldn't have to be the one to tell him what was going on.

Damon's voice could be heard coming from the phone.

_ Not a good time, Rose. _

"Don't be angry with me."

_ Why, what did you do?_

"You need to get to Richmond immediately."

_ Tell me._

_ "_It's Elena," Rose stated, not wanting to elaborate. "We're at Slater's apartment."

_ Who's we?_

"Me, Elena and Sirena."

Damon was silent.

"You have to get here quick because Elena sent a message out that she means to surrender to Klaus."

_ You've got to be kidding me! I'll be right there. Don't. Move._

**Sorry! I know it's been a long time, but I really haven't had much time lately. Super super busy! Plus, I have a poll going on my profile page trying to figure out which story to update between the two I have. Please review… I love them soooo much and they really do push me to write more. ;) **


	11. Loose Ends

"He didn't sound very happy, Rose. This won't be good."

Sirena paced back in forth in the kitchen of the late Slater. Rose shrugged from where she sat at the bar. It had been awhile since they had called Damon and Sirena had been slightly panicking ever since.

"Probably not, but we had no choice but to call him."

"I understand that. Doesn't mean I have to be looking forward to what he may say."

"If it's that big of a deal, make something up about how I forced you to come along. I can handle Damon."

Sirena shot her a look. _I'll bet._

"Honestly, I think he may be more upset with Elena," Rose shook her head.

"And what if he doesn't make it in time? What then?"

"I don't know. We'll deal with that if need be, but for now all we can do is sit and wait."

Sirena ran a hand through her long black tresses, nervous over the thought of some crazy vampires coming for Elena.

"What's going on?" Elena asked, entering the room.

"I need some air," Sirena breathed as she brushed past Elena towards the door. Stepping out, she pressed her back up against the stone wall, rapping her fingers on the metal railing of the stairway. Closing her eyes, her mind went wild. What if they got the message to Klaus and it was him who showed up? What would Damon and Stefan say if Elena was taken? Sirena felt extremely guilty. She should've seen that Elena was on some kind of suicide mission and tried everything she could to stop her.

Letting out a deep breath, Sirena opened her eyes, letting out a small yell in the process. Staring back into a pair of baby blues, she said, "Dammit, Damon! Why couldn't you have told me you were standing there!?"

Damon stood directly in front of her. Taking a step closer, he said, "Where is she?"

Gulping, Sirena gestured towards the door. Following him inside, she saw Elena exit the kitchen, glass in hand. Alice glanced past Elena at Sirena and Damon, making Elena spin around only to come face to face with Damon.

"What're you doing here?" he asked.

"What're you doing here?" Elena returned the question. Looking past Damon to Sirena, Elena's face grew hard. Turning to an approaching Rose, she fired, "You guys called him."

"Sorry, Elena," Rose held up a hand in surrender.

"You said that you understood."

"She lied," Damon stated.

Alice walked up obviously starstruck. "Damon Salvatore! No way!"

"Get rid of her." Damon gave the girl a look of annoyance.

Sirena stayed back as Rose escorted Alice from the room.

"Come on. We're leaving." Damon jerked his head towards the door.

"No."

"I said we're leaving."

"I'm not going with you." Elena stood her ground.

"You do not get to make decisions anymore," Damon said, cocking his head.

"When have I ever made a decision? You and Stefan do that for me. Now this, this is my decision."

Sirena saw Elena's point, but still had to agree with Damon, who she could tell was getting frustrated.

"Who's gonna save your life while you're out making decisions?"

"You're not listening to me, Damon. I don't want to be saved. Not if it means that Klaus is gonna kill every single person that I love."

There was a slight pause. "Get your ass out that door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself." Damon onto grabbed Elena's arm, who began her struggle against him.

Sirena stepped up. "Damon, come one. You're hurting her."

"Time for you to take a walk."

"But, Damon, I –"

"Now, Sirena."

Sirena glared daggers at the back of Damon's head, but nevertheless turned to step outside, shutting the door behind her. Wandering around, she found herself leaning in the sill of a large window of the next floor up. Staring outside at the city, she tried to ignore how pissed she was at the fact that Damon had made her leave. Of course he blamed her at least partially for this whole event, but that wasn't reason enough to make her leave. Another thing was that she really wanted to tell him about what had happened with Mark at the Grill, but deep down she knew all things with Elena came first, which also kind of irked her though she would never admit it out loud.

"Sirena?" Damon's voice echoed in the hallway, but she didn't bother to answer. Ascending the stairs he stopped and stared over at her. "What the hell were you thinking?" His voice didn't hold as much anger as she had imagined, but more of shock.

Not looking his way, she just shook her head. "I don't know, Damon. I guess I just wasn't thinking."

"Well, that's an understatement. You should know you can't trust Elena's judgment on things right now."

Turning to finally face him, she said, "And why not? All she wants to do is protect her family. I would want to do the same thing. Why is that such a bad thing?"

"I won't let Elena die."

"But you'll risk everyone else?"

He stood silent.

"Why is that, Damon?" Sirena asked, though she thought she knew the answer. She knew it wasn't just because of Stefan. It was a thought she didn't like to think about.

"Tell me this, Sirena – what if these vampires who are coming for Elena didn't want to leave any loose ends?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you and Rose."

Looking back to the window, she said, "You mean what if they wanted us dead?"

"Yes, Sirena. What then?"

"I'm a vampire, Damon. I hardly think I matter. My family already thinks I'm dead or missing. As for Rose, we've learned she's very good at running."

Sirena could tell her answer bothered him. "Come on. Let's go get Elena and get out of this place."

Sirena sighed and descended the stairs behind him. When they got back into the apartment, Damon went off to deal with Alice. Sirena made her way over to Elena and Rose.

"You okay?" Elena asked, genuinely concerned.

Sirena nodded and looked to Rose who had an apologetic look on her face. Within minutes the bedroom doors burst open and Damon stalked over to the three girls. "Time to go. Alice is sleeping soundly and won't remember a moment of this horribly stupid day."

Suddenly, the apartment doors were pushed open, revealing three men who Sirena assumed to be vampires. Everyone's attention was on the three men. The scruffy man in the center said, "We're here to meet the doppelgänger." Sirena guessed he was the Cody Webber Alice had been talking about. He and one of the other men stepped into the apartment towards Damon and the girls while the other hung back at the door.

"Thank you for coming." Elena stepped towards the men, but was stopped by Damon grabbing onto her arm, holding her back.

"I will break your arm."

Sirena noticed Cody seemed taken aback by Damon's gesture.

Turning his attention to Cody, Damon said, "There's nothing here for you."

Without warning, there was a sickening crunch as the vampire at the door had his neck snapped. As he fell to the ground another man came into view. Elena let out a gasp and Sirena noticed Rose had tensed up. Who was this man? With superior vampire speed, the man sped over to Cody and his minion. Rose couldn't take anymore and fled. Sirena looked to Damon and back to the man, who she found was now making eye contact with her. His eyes then moved over to Damon.

"I killed you. You were dead," Damon said with surprise and it was then Sirena guessed this was Elijah. Her heart began to speed up as she thought this could be it. This could be the end.

"For centuries now," Elijah answered Damon coolly. Focusing in on Cody, he asked, "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Cody spat.

"I'm Elijah."

Cody tensed and his tone quickly changed to a submissive one. "We were going to bring her to you. For Klaus. She's the doppelganger. I don't know how she exists, but she does. Klaus will want to see her."

Elijah looked back to Elena. "Does anyone else know you're here?"

"No."

"Well, then, you have been incredibly helpful."

Sirena watched as Elijah gave the man a sadistic smile before plunging his hands into the two men's chests, removing them and letting the men fall to the floor – dead. Two beating hearts pumped in Elijah's blood stained hands before he let them fall to the floor next to their previous owners. Sirena's breathing caught in her chest and Damon readied himself for a fight. Without saying a word, Elijah sped out of the room, leaving the three of them bewildered.

"You get Elena home alright?"

Sirena called to Damon from where she laid back on the couch, catching him by surprise. She had gone back to the boarding house after they had returned to Mystic Falls, while Damon had made sure Elena actually went home.

"Yes and no."

Sirena sat up and narrowed her eyes at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well… got her there, but once little Gilbert informed her of a little mishap including Stefan she freaked and ran to the tomb. No big. She's now safe and sound at home."

"Wait – what happened with Stefan?" Jumping up from the couch she crossed the room to look him in the eye, crossing her arms.

"He's stuck in the tomb with Katherine."

"How the hell did you let that happen?"

Damon's face hardened. "I was off cleaning up after you and Rose, making sure Elena didn't get taken. Did you forget that already?"

Sirena bit her lip. "So, how do we get him out?"

"Leave that to me." Damon walked past her to pour himself a drink.

"Fine," Sirena gave in and turned to head up to her room.

"Sirena."

"What, Damon?" she stopped and turned at the stairs.

"You were wrong about what you said in Richmond. You were _wrong_."

Shaking her head, she asked, "About what?"

"You matter."

She didn't know what to say.

"Don't ever think you don't. If it were you trying to sacrifice yourself so everyone else was safe, I would be treating you the same."

Her eyes fell to the floor. Damon flashed over to her and placed his index finger under her chin, raising her gaze to him.

"Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean you aren't worth saving."

His blue eyes shone back at her and for a second she could've sworn she saw him leaning in even closer to kiss her. Instead, his hand fell back down to his side and he walked back over to his drink. "Goodnight, Sirena."

Even though what had happened with Damon the night before had her all confused, Sirena had a lot of work to do. Damon would be off working to figure out how to deal with Stefan, Elena and who knew what else. This freed Sirena up to try to find Mark and there was only one person she could think of that could help - Bonnie.

Sirena had asked her to meet her at the Grill and she now sat waiting for the witch to arrive. A waitress brought Sirena her coke, setting it down in front of her.

"Thank you," Sirena smiled back at the girl and began sipping at what had always been her favorite soda. Someone sat across from her, but Sirena was bummed to see it wasn't the young witch.

"Alaric."

"What's going on, Sirena?"

"Waiting on someone."

He gave her an inquisitive look. "You're up to something."

"No," she lied.

"Come on, Sirena. You can tell me. I know you're lying."

Sirena huffed, "Fine. I'm waiting on Bonnie."

"For?"

"I just want her to help me track Mark. I need to find out what's going on."

"So I take it you haven't told Damon yet…"

"No and I don't intend to. Not quite yet."

"When?"

"I will, Alaric," she replied, but he just raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm serious."

Alaric rose from his seat. "Just be careful. Let me know if you need any help. I am quite handy in a fight, ya know?"

Smiling back at him, she nodded. Leaving her there, Alaric found his own table not too far away. Nearly ten minutes had passed when Bonnie finally showed up. Setting her bag on the table, she gave Sirena a wary glance.

"Sorry it took me so long. Stefan has me trying to break the bind on the moonstone and I had to make a stop."

"It's fine, Bonnie."

Bonnie sat across from Sirena and her looks told Sirena she was still not comfortable around her just yet. "So… what is it you need?"

Leaning forward onto the table, Sirena lowered her voice. "I need you to help me track someone."

"Who?"

"My boyfriend. Or ex.. Whatever," Sirena shook her head not knowing what they were exactly. "He's not the same."

"What are you wanting to do?"

"I need to find him to see what he's up to."

Bonnie shook her head. "You should talk to Damon. I have to focus on the moonstone."

Bonnie went to stand, but Sirena's hand shot out and landed on Bonnie's, slightly scaring her. "Please, Bonnie," Sirena pleaded. "He's killing people. I need to find out what he's up to and stop him."

Bonnie sat back down. "So tell Damon so they can kill him."

"It's not that simple." Sirena looked down at her glass.

"Sirena, I know he's your boyfriend or whatever, but if he's killing people then-"

"I don't mean like that."

"Then what?"

"He's working for someone. He basically said they have plans for me. I need to find out who this person is and what I have to do with it. We kill Mark and I'll have no other leads."

Bonnie's lips pressed into a thin line. "Fine, but don't do anything stupid. There's enough going on right now."

"Thank you," Sirena let out a breath of relief. "What do you need?"

"I need something of his. Since you aren't blood it needs to be something he has a connection to."

"Not a problem. I have something back at the boarding house."

"Alright, let's go," Bonnie stood and Sirena felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. Damon had just walked into the Grill. "What?"

"Let's hurry," Sirena stood and the two hurried from the Grill, careful not to let Damon spot them as he made his way over to Alaric.

"This is it?" Bonnie held up the leather bracelet Sirena had supplied her with.

"Yeah. It was his. He just gave it to me as a gift." Sirena stared at the familiar object as Bonnie sat it down on a map of Mystic Falls and thought back to the time he had given it to her.

They had been young, still in high school. It was that early stage in their relationship where silly things like this meant a lot. She remembered him slipping it onto her wrist and telling her that it was something that meant a lot to him just as she did. That night she had laid in bed letting her fingers trace the design in the leather until she had fallen asleep, a small smile on her face.

Now it was being used to track him down and possibly later on kill him. Sirena watched in awe as Bonnie lit a candle and began chanting in a whole other language, eyes closed. Slowly a small dot of light appeared on the map, growing brighter and brighter until all at once it went out, leaving only a small burn mark on the map.

"There," Bonnie pointed. "He's there."

There didn't seem to be anything around it on the map. It lied on the outer ring of Mystic Falls. "Is there anything out there?"

Shaking her head, Bonnie said, "I think it's just woods, but I don't know for sure."

"Alright, then. I guess I'll find out, huh?"

"You shouldn't go alone. Are you sure you don't want to ask Damon? Or anyone else?"

"No. Damon is too busy and so is everyone else. I'll be fine. He won't hurt me."

Bonnie's shoulders fell, knowing Sirena wouldn't budge. "Okay. If you're sure. Just don't get caught. See what's out there and whatnot and come back."

"I will."

Bonnie's lips barely turned up into a smile before she turned to leave.

"Bonnie."

The witch turned back.

"Thanks," Sirena smiled.

Bonnie just nodded and left the boarding house, leaving Sirena alone to figure out a plan.

**Do you think Sirena will catch a glimpse of who has been controlling Mark and possibly turned them both into vampires? How do you think Damon will react when he finds out about Sirena going all rogue on them with the Mark situation? Lots to find out… **

**Please take a moment to vote on the poll. **** Also – more importantly – to leave me some lovely reviews. **

**Reviews = Love = more updates. :D **


End file.
